


Predestinación

by millennialsoul



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inspirado en mito griego, M/M, Mitologia nordica, Más etiquetas se irán agregando, Reencarnación, Romance, Tragic Romance, Un poco de ambas, mitología griega, vidas pasadas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millennialsoul/pseuds/millennialsoul
Summary: No importa cuántas veces tengan que renacer ni cuánto dolor tengan que atravesar para estar juntos, el vínculo que sus almas comparten va más allá de la muerte y los caprichos de los dioses.





	1. Prólogo.

 

_**I. Prólogo.** _

Cuando Stephen despertó esa mañana había lágrimas en sus ojos que caían lentamente sobre su mejilla y le nublaban la visión de su habitación en el Sanctum Sanctorum. Se llevó una mano al pecho, algo dentro de él dolía, pero su experimentado cerebro de médico no podía desentrañar de qué se trataba. No era el corazón, no eran los pulmones, no era muscular ni tampoco su estructura ósea. Casi podía decir que iba más allá de la carne, pero él estaba seguro que no podía ser su cuerpo astral, él sabría si hubiera sido lesionado mientras estaba fuera de su cuerpo.

Un par de respiraciones profundas después el dolor se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó, dejándolo un tanto desorientado. Stephen se relajó, suspirando de alivio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara.

Ya sintiéndose mejor, se concentró en la pesadilla que lo había despertado en primer lugar, pero por más que intentó recordar el horrible sueño sólo pudo obtener un par de imágenes. Había una mazmorra oscura que estaba apenas iluminada por el fuego de algo quemándose en alguna parte, el sonido de suaves pasos caminando detrás de él, y algunos acordes de una melodía triste y desgarradora que le parecía familiar de alguna manera. La sensación de ansiedad persistió por más tiempo que las imágenes de su sueño, él no recordaba por qué motivo estaba en ese estado de estrés tan intenso. La ansiedad lo acompañó toda la mañana y Stephen no pudo evitar querer saber qué había pasado dentro de su pesadilla para sentirse así, por supuesto, como suele pasar con los sueños muy profundos, con el correr de las horas las imágenes se evaporaron de su mente y se quedó sólo con las sensaciones y l _os recuerdos de los recuerdos_ , cada vez más nebulosos y confusos como para confiar en los detalles.

Él podía presumir, y con razón, de su impresionante memoria fotográfica y su capacidad para guardar información en su cabeza para jamás olvidarla, pero esta vez sus habilidades no parecían hacer ninguna diferencia. Lo más curioso de todo era que sentía aquel sueño demasiado real, como un recuerdo enterrado en su memoria y no como una proyección de imágenes creadas por su cerebro al dormir. Él había estado allí, ¿pero cuándo? Había visitado lugares realmente extraños desde que era un Maestro de las Artes Místicas, pero estaba seguro que esa siniestra mazmorra no pertenecía a ninguno de esos sitios.

"Tal vez es un recuerdo de una vida pasada, Stephen, deja de darle vueltas al asunto", le dijo Wong una tarde calurosa en Kamar-Taj, evidentemente no muy interesado en su pesadilla que ahora se había vuelto recurrente. Para peor, él estaba teniendo esos sueños con más frecuencia últimamente, y por más hechizos que utilizara para poder tener un control sobre ellos y retenerlos en su memoria, no había servido.

Él tenía un cuaderno al lado de su cama, había aprendido a anotar todo que podía y describir al máximo los detalles antes de poder despertar completamente y olvidarse de todo. Había agregado a sus anotaciones lo que había visto del cielo de aquel lugar, y éste era completa oscuridad y penumbra, nubes extrañamente rojas flotando en un firmamento que parecía estar demasiado alto e inalcanzable. Descubrió que había más fragmentos de recuerdos que llamaban su atención por su intensidad, y a pesar de ser completamente diferentes entre ellos él sabía que estaban relacionados de alguna forma. Uno de los más conmovedores era aquel en el que podía ver una mano envolviendo la suya bajo un frondoso árbol de cerezos. Él no podía saber de quién se trataba, pero la simple sensación de la calidez de esa mano lo hacía suspirar de algo que sólo podía describir como amor y dolor a la vez, y el empalagoso pensamiento molestaba a Stephen porque sentía que atentaba contra su racionalidad e indiferencia contra cosas de esa índole. _Por Vishanti_ , él era un adulto, no iba a estar suspirando por una persona de sus sueños a quién ni le conocía el rostro y que probablemente pertenezca a una de sus antiguas vidas.

"No importa lo que haga, Wong, he leído cada libro en Kamar-Taj y he intentado entrar a la dimensión de los sueños, pero no puedo hacer nada contra ese en particular. De alguna forma, es especial".

Wong pareció tomar más en serio su caso a partir de allí, pero de todas maneras no hubo tiempo para sentarse a analizar ya que había cosas más importantes para ocupar su tiempo, como por ejemplo la criatura dimensional que había entrado hace un par de días a la suya y que estaban intentando localizar desesperadamente.

Un par de días más tarde de trabajo sin descanso y dolores de cabeza insoportables, ellos pudieron rastrear a la bestia a pesar de sus labores diarios y las nuevas tareas que entre todos se habían repartido luego de la muerte de Ancestral. Resultó que la criatura estaba descansando en un pequeño bosque muy cerca de Central Park. Estaban aliviados cuando notaron que no estaba hecha de materia oscura, sino más bien de antimateria, y eso explicaba por qué podía ocultarse a plena vista y crear pequeños agujeros de gusano. No era peligrosa al parecer, ni tampoco se había dejado ver demasiado, y Stephen y Wong agradecieron mucho que con la ciudad tan llena de gente a todas horas, sólo un par de vagabundos hayan sido capaces de verla y sin salir lastimados. Wong tenía cosas más importantes que hacer esa noche en Kamar-Taj, así que ambos acordaron que Stephen podía ocuparse del monstruo él solo y así se hizo.

No había sido difícil de atrapar, pero la pobre criatura estaba asustada y le dio un poco más de pelea de la que esperaba. Era realmente fea, no tenía pelo y era completamente negra como una sombra, ojos demasiado pequeños y un hocico sin dientes muy desproporcional al tamaño de su cabeza. Stephen no podía decir si era del todo sólida, tenía una extraña contextura y se difuminaba parte de sus patas cuando se movía muy rápido. Él sabía que la dimensión espejo no iba a funcionar, así que se encontraba sujetando con los látigos de Eldritch sus patas traseras, mientras que una proyección de él se encargaba de las delanteras. Los dos Stephens hicieron un movimiento brusco y la bestia aflojó las rodillas y cayó al suelo, inmediatamente un tercer Stephen se encargó de conjurar un poderoso escudo alrededor del animal y luego se acercó lentamente hasta que pudo depositar en el hocico (era sólido al final) un poco de energía pacificadora para poder tranquilizarlo. Funcionó a la perfección.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando lo liberó de sus ataduras y éste no intentó atacarlo, dejó ir sus proyecciones y observó al animal que más bien parecía curioso ahora, moviéndose de forma similar a la de un gato cauteloso ante una persona nueva. Stephen se dejó olisquear, y de manera muy discreta invocó mariposas con un movimiento de su mano, y la criatura entusiasta quiso atraparlas a todas. Él invocó un sello de cuatro puntas y lo colocó con cuidado en la tierra debajo de la bestia, teniéndola encerrada en un cuadrado perfecto e invisible, y sacó su teléfono para avisarle a Wong que ya estaba todo listo para enviarla de nuevo a su propio mundo.

"Déjame que termino aquí y en cinco minutos estoy contigo", le contestó el bibliotecario.

Stephen invocó un par de trucos más y se rió de los ágiles movimientos de la criatura queriendo atrapar su magia y sin poder lograrlo, ya que las mariposas se evaporaban en el aire al tocarlas. 

Ahora que estaba más relajado, Stephen se dio cuenta de la inconfundible sensación de un par de ojos observándolo, y supo que había alguien en los árboles detrás de él. Se maldijo mentalmente, en algún momento había bajado la guardia y había dejado que alguien se acercara.

"Sé que estás ahí, si sales ahora no voy a hacerte ningún daño".

Él escuchó los pasos acercándose por detrás y una fuerte sensación de dejavú lo abrumó por unos segundos, y la peculiar sensación se fue cuando el hombre habló en tono petulante y sarcástico.

"No creo que puedas dañarme de todas formas". Incluso antes de voltearse, él ya sabía quién era, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando el mismísimo Tony Stark estaba allí, con todo el traje de Iron Man puesto salvo por el casco.

"No creí que el gran Iron Man fuera de los que se esconden a observar en silencio. Si lo piensas, es un poco escalofriante".

Stark sonrió “Simplemente no esperaba encontrarme con una escena de Harry Potter en pleno parque".

Los ojos de Stark se movían rápido de la criatura a Stephen, y se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba impresionado a pesar de querer disimularlo.

"¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?"

"No es de este mundo”.

Stark hizo un ademán de querer acercarse, pero al final permaneció en donde estaba, cambió su postura en modo alerta y le dio una intensa mirada a los ojos de Stephen.

"¿Quién eres de todas formas? ¿Y eres amigo o enemigo? No me gustaría tener que rostizarte, Merlín, pero ya sabes, cosas del oficio".

Stephen sonrió presumido, por supuesto que él no iba a dejarse intimidar. "No creo que puedas dañarme de todas formas".

"Touché".

"Y no soy Merlín, mi nombre es Doctor Stephen Strange. No soy un enemigo, Stark".

"Vaya nombre, sí te queda. Si no eres enemigo, demuéstralo, doc".

"¿Es en serio? Acabas de ver cómo aprisioné una bestia de otro mundo en sólo unos minutos". 

"No sé nada de ti, esa podría ser tu mascota que se escapó. No te juzgo, de chico siempre quise un dinosaurio, pero tampoco puedo dejar que andes por allí paseando un... ¿un perro-lagarto gigante?"

"No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, no eres mi jefe".

Antes de que Stark pudiera replicar, un portal naranja se abrió entre ellos y Wong salió de él.

"¿¡Qué carajos-!?" Bramó Iron man con una mano en su pecho, Stephen casi se ríe de su expresión cómica.

Wong observó el panorama con su habitual cara aburrida y sus ojos se enfocaron en Stark.

"Okay, ahora sí que van a explicarme por qué hay un pequeño portal en Nueva York y cuántos de ustedes hay, van a decirme todo sobre su organización secreta de magos o aquí habrá problemas".

Stephen suspiró, ya perdiendo la paciencia. "Este es Wong, señor Stark. Y Wong, supongo que ya sabes quién es él".

Ambos ignoraron a Stephen.

"¿Por qué está él aquí, Stephen? Creí que habíamos quedado en ser discretos". Wong, impasible, levantó una ceja.

"Mi I.A detectó una firma de calor extraña en un sitio que aparentemente estaba desierto y también ondas de energía desconocidas fluyendo de la nada, así que decidí explorar. Sigo esperando mi explicación".

"Tenemos que enviar esta bestia de regreso, ¡¿no puedes esperar unos minutos?!"

Stark salió de su armadura y se paró delante de los otros dos hombres, vestía un traje deportivo azul oscuro y se veía muy casual. Se miró el reloj de su muñeca y dijo con fingido desinterés "voy a darles cinco minutos. Vamos, vamos, manos a la obra".

Stephen rodó los ojos, supo que el mensaje que Stark quería darles al salir del traje era algo así como _"no les tengo miedo, pero voy a dejar a mi amigo de metal aquí encendido para pulverizarlos si intentan algo"._

"No me digas qué hacer, Stark".

Tanto Wong como él se volvieron a la criatura que estaba recostada en el césped y entre los dos invocaron un portal gigante suspendido por arriba de la cabeza de la bestia. Con cuidado fueron bajándolo hasta envolver el cuerpo por completo, Stephen hizo un par de sellos con sus manos y portal terminó de tragarse a la criatura. Desapareció en un débil siseo de chispas, y listo, un asunto menos en la lista de los quehaceres.

Él se giró a Stark que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por el asombro y Stephen le guiñó un ojo presumido, el otro hombre se sonrojó un poco pero se recompuso al instante.

"¿Y bien? ¿En dónde está mi explicación?"

"No somos tus enemigos Stark. Así como tus Vengadores se encargan de proteger la tierra, nosotros cuidamos esta realidad de amenazas dimensionales y de carácter mágico." Stark asintió en silencio y Stephen agradeció la seriedad, sabiendo que era difícil para Stark creerles siendo un hombre de ciencia, como él lo fue una vez. A su espalda, Wong estaba convocando un portal y Stephen captó la indirecta. "Realmente me gustaría explicarte más, pero tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Sin embargo, puedes pasarte por el Sanctum para hablar en estos días y me tomaré el tiempo de contestar todas tus molestas preguntas."

Hizo aparecer una tarjeta con su dirección y se la tendió a Tony, que parecía estar a punto de quejarse pero igualmente caminó hacia él y estiró la mano. Entonces sus dedos se rozaron y todo se fue a la mierda a partir de allí.

Fue en ese instante cuando Stephen sintió que su mundo se volteó al revés y la realidad a su alrededor parecía desmoronarse, las palabras no alcanzaban para explicar el sentimiento, las múltiples sensaciones. Estaba seguro que aunque quisiera explicarlo, tampoco iba a poder ser capaz de formar una frase coherente en ese momento.

Pareció como si realmente se hubieran visto a los ojos por primera vez. Stephen pudo ver un brillo demasiado familiar y a la vez desconocido en los orbes color café del otro hombre, que eran tan bellos y expresivos que a Stephen le dolía el corazón. Sus labios se abrían y cerraban atónitos en la búsqueda de una explicación, al igual que un pez fuera del agua luchando por sobrevivir, y al observar al otro hombre se dio cuenta que no era el único pasando por tal situación. Sin pensarlo sujetó con fuerza la mano de Tony, la tarjeta cayendo al césped, olvidada.

Pudo jurar que por un instante sintió el delicioso aroma de las flores de cerezo, pese a no haber ningún árbol de ese tipo en el lugar.

La mirada atónita de Stark se dirigió a sus manos juntas, y parecía que casi no había aire que respirar cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron de manera natural, como si lo hubiesen hecho cientos de miles de veces antes.

"Yo... ¿Qué...?" Balbuceó Tony, luciendo tan perdido como el mismo Stephen.

El momento se rompió cuando la voz de Wong sonó detrás de ellos.

"¿Vienes o qué, Stephen?"

Saliendo de su estado de trance, Stark lo soltó con más suavidad de la que hubiese esperado de aquel hombre, y se encontró a sí mismo embelesado por la hermosura de aquellos ojos castaños, casi dolió cuando tuvo que desviar su mirada para dirigirse hacia el portal.

Él quería despedirse, pero no se le ocurría qué decir, las palabras estaban enredadas en un nudo en su garganta. Se sintió vulnerable y aterrado, había enfrentado a entidades de poderes infinitos, a seres dimensionales tan viejos como el propio universo y hasta le hizo frente con dignidad a la muerte (y murió) incontables veces, pero ninguna de esas situaciones lo había dejado de esa manera, balbuceando como un idiota completamente perdido en el momento.

Se metió al portal y se animó a ver al hombre una vez más, esperando escuchar algún comentario sarcástico o verlo metiéndose de nuevo en el traje. Pero antes de cerrarse el portal, lo que vio fue a Tony llevando su mano con un movimiento inesperadamente suave hacia su propio pecho, y el corazón de Stephen latió tan fuerte que creyó que iba a desmayarse.

La Capa de Levitación lo atrapó antes de tocar el suelo del Sanctum cuando sus rodillas flaquearon.


	2. Revelación

_**II. Revelación.** _

A Tony no le gustaba la magia. No había tenido buenas experiencias con ella, años de su vida dedicados a la vieja y confiable ciencia, para que luego un desquiciado dios asgardiano aparezca con su _abracadabra_  a querer dominar la Tierra y darle un giro de 360 grados a las creencias y principios de Tony. Luego Wanda emergió de un búnker de Hydra para jugar con su cerebro. La bruja hurgó profundo en su mente y en su intimidad, encontrando sin problemas uno de sus miedos más grandes y proyectándolo de forma tan real que él aún podía soñar con aquella pila de cadáveres que eran sus compañeros, y él era el único sobreviviente.

Bonus: siempre es su culpa, sin importar qué. El _Mercader de la Muerte_ ya no existe, pero su legado es demasiado grande como para cargar con él en solamente una vida. Ultron nació de esa culpa, él solo quería una armadura para su frágil planeta y terminó con una ciudad entera flotando, destrucción, muerte.

Luego los Acuerdos de Sokovia se encargaron de quitarle aún más, porque al parecer la traicion y perder a los Vengadores no era suficiente, y si las cosas con Pepper estaban mal, terminaron peor. Ella decidió que ya tuvo suficiente de Tony poniéndose en peligro y jugando al héroe, entonces se va, dejando su corazón y su cama vacíos. Él no puede reprocharle nada porque siempre supo que la mujer amaba a Tony Stark, pero no a Iron man. El problema es que él es ambas partes y no sabe cómo se hace para separar uno del otro. Él no quiere, de todas formas. Así que la observó irse y pasó los siguientes días encerrado en su taller, porque esa siempre fue la forma en la que lidió con su mierda.

Tony se ha sumergido ya muchas veces en el pozo de la depresión, y él nunca, jamás en su vida, podrá admitir que en sus momentos más oscuros él _rogó_ al cielo por una ayuda, a alguna divinidad o lo que fuera que exista más allá de lo terrenal, que lo escuche,  que le brinde una solución mágica o espiritual al desastre que su vida siempre ha sido. Alguien o algo que le tienda una mano y le diga que todo va a estar bien. Nadie apareció, nadie contestó. Y los años pasaron y Tony se hartó de esperar. 

Entonces él decidió quedarse con aquello que conoce, porque la ciencia y él se llevan bien y existen menos chances de otra decepción. La magia siempre fue terreno desconocido y problemas, porque nada bueno surgió de allí, porque él conoció el lado agresivo de la magia y él no confía en lo que no conoce y hace daño.

Fue por eso que cuando Viernes le alertó de la pequeña anomalía y la fuente de energía desconocida, él rogaba no encontrarse de nuevo con la palabra con M.

Se acercó con cautela hacia el punto marcado (porque aunque él nunca fue del estilo cauteloso, es mejor prevenir que curar, como dice el viejo dicho) y entre los árboles divisó un destello rojo, escuchó ruidos bastante curiosos.

Tony pensó que ya nada podía sorprenderlo con todo lo que había vivido, _oh, por supuesto que se equivocó_.

Quizás fue la elegancia con la que sus manos se movían, el dramatismo de la capa roja que parecía moverse por sí sola o el hecho que el maldito tipo estaba flotando alrededor de una criatura demasiado extraña para ser de este mundo, pero Tony observaba la escena quieto y en silencio. De las manos del hombre surgió un látigo naranja de un brillo sospechoso, y al costado de su visión vio las estadísticas de Viernes analizando la fuente de energía.

Él no entendió muy bien por qué, pero no tenía la usual sensación de peligro que su ansiedad y experiencias pasadas le habían dejado cada vez que se encontraba con algún individuo mejorado. Algo dentro de él le dijo que ese hombre no era un enemigo y por supuesto que él _no quiso_ estar de acuerdo con eso.

El mago (mejor dicho, los tres magos, porque al parecer podía multiplicarse) atrapó a la criatura en cuestión de minutos con movimientos elegantes y precisos, Tony contuvo el aire cuando el tipo se acercó al hocico de la bestia y ésta increíblemente se dejó tocar.

Cuando las mariposas celestes hechas de magia pura comenzaron a volar, las cosas se volvieron aún más extrañas. Tony sintió un escalofrío y ese algo que sólo podría llamarse _déjà vu_. Una de las mariposas voló cerca de su rostro y su cerebro se volvió un desastre, recordando sin ningún motivo aparente la bella melodía que aparecía en sus sueños cada noche. Algo cálido se revolvió en su estómago, algo que para Tony estaba completamente fuera de lugar y que no tenía sentido alguno.

El hombre habló con una voz grave y tranquila, y Tony entendió que ese era el momento justo para hacer su entrada. Se presentó como el _doctor Stephen Strange_. Tenía rasgos muy finos y exóticos, pómulos afilados y la piel muy blanca, su aspecto le hacía justicia a su nombre. Y era endemoniadamente alto. Tony se preguntó si estaba descubriendo un nuevo color en los ojos del hombre.

Resultó ser que el mago era un idiota exasperante y poco cooperativo. Cruzaron palabras, intercambiaron sarcasmo y luego otro mago salió de la nada porque al parecer en la tierra de las hadas viajaban a través de portales.

Entonces la jodida magia volvió a meterse con él, porque lo que le sucedió cuando sus manos se tocaron no era natural, no había otra explicación.

Tony se quedó sin aire y el tiempo actuó de forma irrealmente lenta, su mente se nubló en un conjunto de emociones mezcladas y recuerdos borrosos que no parecían pertenecer a su propia vida, pero que ahí estaban. La calidez de la mano de Strange le pareció curiosamente familiar, su corazón latió con violencia cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron y entonces se sintió como cuando _aquella persona anónima_ de sus sueños lo envolvía en un reconfortante abrazo y él no se quería despertar, porque en los brazos de _esa_ persona él se sentía en paz, se sentía cómodo, se sentía _amado_.

La voz del otro hombre (¿Wong?) lo trajo a la realidad, pero para ese entonces el daño ya estaba hecho y a Tony le dolió casi físicamente soltar la mano de Strange. Se dio cuenta que éste también parecía estar en shock, pestañeando más de lo normal con los ojos muy abiertos, titubeando sobre algo que al final nunca llegó a decir, porque luego de unos segundos se dio la vuelta y se metió al portal naranja.

Tony se llevó aquella mano a su pecho, intentando calmar su corazón que golpeaba fuerte sobre su esternón protésico. Se quedó mirando el espacio ahora vacío en donde Strange había desaparecido. Sus pensamientos cruzaban su mente veloces como rayos, muchos de ellos inalcanzables y demasiado profundos como para que su cerebro en estado de shock pudiera llevarles el ritmo y entenderlos.

"¿Jefe?" Escuchó a Viernes llamándolo por su auricular, se oía preocupada y Tony se esforzó por mantener la calma y concentrarse. "Jefe, ¿está bien?"

Tony se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar, volviendo de a poco a la normalidad. "Vie, dime si detectaste algún aumento extraño de energía o movimiento inusual cuando Merlín me dio la tarjeta..."

"No, jefe. No detecté ningún cambio de tal índole."

Tony no se estaba sintiendo muy bien, necesitaba respuestas. "¡Bueno, dame lo que tengas! Algo pasó, lo sentí, no fue algo normal".

Viernes pareció pensar unos segundos y luego habló en un tono algo incisivo. "En ese momento su ritmo cardíaco aumentó considerablemente, actividad excesiva en el hipotálamo al liberar una gran cantidad de dopamina y norepinefrina. Pupilas dilatadas y además leves indicios de un shock emocional. Detecté exactamente los mismos síntomas en el Doctor Strange."

Tony estaba a punto de romper algo.

"Bueno, Vie, evidentemente eso no es nada"

"Usted no me preguntó por sus procesos físicos internos, Jefe".

Tony bufó y se puso a buscar entre la hierba la maldita tarjeta. Cuando la encontró, esperó sentir algo similar al tocarla, pero no sintió nada. Sólo era un trozo de papel.

Pensó en el fragmento de la suave melodía que se reprodujo en su cerebro cuando ellos se tocaron,¿ y qué demonios tenía que ver Strange con sus sueños? ¿El mago era un telépata y estaba jugando con él? ¿O simplemente su inconsciente estaba siendo una perra? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse como un jodido adolescente recordando su enamoramiento secreto con una persona que ni siquiera existía?

Pasó las siguientes cinco horas escaneando, analizando y haciendo toda clase de pruebas sobre la tarjeta y también a sí mismo. Luego escaneó la armadura, por si acaso.

Nada.

Llegó a pensar que quizás se había imaginado todo. Quizás la soledad ya estaba carcomiendo su cordura, haciéndolo alusinar por las ansias de un suave y gentil toque--

"Jefe, Peter ya está en el complejo. Me pidió que le avise que trae comida china. Acaba de subir al ascensor."

Bendito corte al hilo de sus amargos pensamientos, bendito Peter Parker con su entusiasmo adolescente, su brillante sonrisa y su parloteo infinito que hacían sentir a Tony menos solo, porque lo que antes había sido un hogar (o al menos él intentó que lo fuera) para los ya extintos Avengers ahora era un frío edificio que le recordaba el peso de sus acciones. Al menos Peter no lo veía como el malo de la historia, y a veces, a él le gustaba pensar que el asunto de los Acuerdos le había quitado mucho, pero también le había dado en igual medida (o quizás más), y ese era el joven superhéroe, a quien quería como a un hijo. No es como si Tony fuera a admitirlo en voz alta alguna vez.

Pasaron la tarde hablando sobre videos de internet, trabajando la prótesis para Rhodey y discutiendo mejoras para el traje de Peter. Él no pensó en magos con capas rojas ni en las botellas de alcohol juntando polvo en su barra.

Cincuenta y dos horas después Tony se fue a dormir, Rhodey ya lo había amenazado con quemar su culo unas cuarenta veces si no se iba a la cama. A continuación, él estaba en un bosque tan hermoso y colorido que no había dudas de la virginidad del lugar, la familiar melodía sonaba entre los árboles y los pinos. Él la siguió, como siempre lo hacía, esperando encontrarse con aquella persona sin rostro que le brindaba toda la tranquilidad y paz que nada podía darle mientras estaba despierto. Resultó ser que nunca llegó a su encuentro, porque el escenario cambió bruscamente y ahora estaba en una especie de calabozo oscuro, el olor del azufre llegó a su nariz y se sentía desesperado, el miedo incrustado en su pecho como una daga de hielo.

Se despertó de un sobresalto y se quitó el sudor frío de la cara. Tomó el agua y la pastilla ansiolítica que estaban en su mesita de luz, se tranquilizó luego de un par de respiraciones profundas. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a toda clase de pesadillas, de todas las temáticas y colores, pero éstas en particular tenían un toque extra de realismo que ya hacia un tiempo que le habían llamado la atención. Él pensó en la persona de sus sueños, queriendo sentir algo de su calor, pero sus mente se fue inmediatamente a su encuentro con el mago. Tony no creía en las casualidades y era demasiado inteligente como para ignorar la ecuación formándose en su cerebro, si tan solo pudiera tener más variables y ser más abierto a cuestiones mágicas quizás sería para él más fácil aceptar la posible conclusión a la que ya estaba llegando, y que le parecía descabellada. Pero él no quería apresurarse, sabía que Strange tenía que ver con todo esto y _oh, sí_ que iba a obtener todos los datos pronto.

Intentó volver a dormirse con la tarjeta en la mesita de luz, a su lado.

* * *

 

"Vidas pasadas", dijo Strange arrojando un libro viejo y polvoriento al regazo de Tony. "Es la teoria de Wong, creo que podría ser la correcta".

"Vidas pasadas..." Repitio él, pensativo. "¿Te refieres a reencarnación y eso?"

El mago asintió con la cabeza y Tony ojeó el libro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba con el humor lúdico y sarcástico de su anterior encuentro.

Era la primera vez que Tony visitaba la guarida del hechicero ( _Sanctum algo_ ). Luego de horas de luchar consigo mismo finalmente se había decidido y descubrió que la dirección de la tarjeta no estaba lejos. Al llegar, respiró profundo y tocó la puerta, pero ésta no se abrió, sino que directamente lo transportó adentro del curioso lugar en un parpadeo.

"Magia", pensó refunfuñando. Strange hizo su aparición descendiendo por la escalera de la entrada, flotando con elegancia y la extraña capa roja ondeando detrás. Esa fue una entrada muy dramática, y Tony era experto en entradas dramáticas.

"Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí, Merlín. ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste el otro día?"

"No te hice nada, Stark y lo que fuera que pasó, también me afectó a mí."

Cuando el hechicero terminó de descender por la escalera y tocó el suelo, Tony buscó en sus ojos alguna señal que le diga que estaba mintiendo, pero sólo encontró desconcierto y un dejo de desesperación, y por segunda vez, Tony confió en el tipo. _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?_

"¿También tienes sueños raros?" Si Strange era _aquella persona_ que pensaba que era, él no necesitaba entrar en detalles, y su estómago dio un vuelco cuando Tony pudo ver, aunque haya sido sólo un segundo, la vulnerabilidad cruda en sus ojos.

Strange se recompuso al instante y asintió. Aclarándose la garganta, le dijo "Si. No quiero acariciar tu ego que ya parece lo bastante grande, pero creo que mis sueños podrían tener que ver contigo".

La esquina de los labios de Tony se arquearon en una sonrisa "Yo tampoco quisiera acariciar el tuyo, pero también creo que los míos están relacionados contigo".

Strange también sonrió.

Minutos después ellos estaban sentados en una sala que parecía un museo-biblioteca y una taza de café apareció en la mano de Tony. Por lo general él declinaría porque no confíaba en nadie más que en Pepper o en Starbucks para hacerle un buen café, pero él sabia en su interior que Strange no iba a envenenarlo ni nada parecido. No supo por qué, el sentimiento simplemente se había instalado allí al parecer.

El café estaba delicioso, cinco estrellas. Y ahora contra todo pronóstico, estaba con Harry Potter investigando sobre "vidas pasadas" en su guarida súper secreta. _Oh, las vueltas de la vida._

"Hey, mago"

"Me llamo Stephen Strange, Stark".

"Si, bueno. Hay algo aquí que no me cierra"

Strange levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y Tony le mostró las hojas que él había estado ojeando. "Si entiendo bien, en este libro que me diste hay hechizos que te permiten hacer una regresión hacia tu yo anterior, y en este otro dice que puede hacerse una regresión conjunta si dos personas sienten una conexión especial y que hayan compartido juntos una vida pasada..."

El hechicero levantó una ceja. "Ese libro está en latín y tiene partes en-"

"Sumerio", finalizó Tony. "No entiendo bien el sumerio, pero sí sé hablar latín, aprendí hace poco. Hablo muchos idiomas". Recibió una mirada curiosa por parte del otro hombre. "Lo sé, soy genial. En fin, lo que quería preguntarte es si has hecho esa regresión y si crees que lo que sea que haya aquí", se señaló a él mismo y luego a Strange, " sea una conexión lo suficientemente efectiva como para permitirnos a ambos ver nuestras vidas pasadas".

"Esas fueron unas muy buenas preguntas". Strange cerró su libro y se concentró en mirar a Tony. Esos ojos lo hicieron sentir inhibido por un momento. "Primero, sí, si hice la regresión pero no pude ver nada muy importante salvo un par de imagenes más relacionadas a lo que sueño todos los días, pero nada realmente relevante. Fue como si... Como si algo allí bloqueara la mayoría de mis recuerdos. Debería haber sido capaz de ver mucho más con ese hechizo. Senti como si una magia desconocida estuviera actuando para evitar que recuerde y eso, definitivamente no es normal".

Strange se acercó a él mientras hablaban y ahora estaban a unos centímetros. "Y segundo, en cuanto a la conexión... Creo que deberíamos hacer la prueba".

Tony supo enseguida lo que el otro quería. Desde que llegó había estado evitando estar muy cerca del otro por temor a tocarse y volver a pasar por esa vorágine de sensaciones y sentimientos de su primer encuentro, y se dio cuenta que para Strange era lo mismo. Pero ahora, bueno... Sabía que iban a terminar _haciéndolo_ tarde o temprano. Y él se estaba refiriendo a un simple toque de manos o algo así, para nada sexual. Nop, Tony definitivamente no estaba pensando en sexo.

"¿Qué es lo que sueñas?" Preguntó el otro con cautela como si estuviera refiriéndose a algo muy íntimo y le avergonzaba preguntar. Y si, era muy íntimo.

"Eeh... Más bien son... fragmentos. Un bosque claro, mucha vegetación. Un olor floral y salino, una melodía recurrente, un árbol de cerezo. También hay alguien allí, no puedo verlo pero sí lo puedo sentir..."

Stephen se veía conmocionado. "¿Y luego está esa mazmorra oscura? ¿Fuego?"

Tony asintió, también conmovido. "Y el olor a azufre". Finalizó. "¿Sueñas lo mismo?"

"Si, y en mi sueño también hay alguien que a quién no puedo ver, pero sí siento... su calidez".

Ok, Tony no estaba sintiendo su corazón derretirse en ese momento, simplemente fue un poco aturdidor escuchar al hombre aparentemente frío _(aunque en realidad ¿qué sabía Tony? ¡Sólo se habían visto una vez antes!)_ hablar de esa manera tan dulce.

"Creo que deberíamos..." Strange tendió su mano y Tony dudó unos segundos antes de tomarla, podía sentir sus paredes internas vibrando, a punto de caer. Tony la tomó y ahí estaba toda la mierda pasando de nuevo.

Se sumergió en un mar de recuerdos borrosos, pero esta vez no intentó huir de ellos, sino que simplemente se dejó hacer. Había algo increíblemente familiar y placentero en la forma en la que Stephen sujetaba ahora sus dos manos, tan gentil y firme a la vez, a pesar del constante temblor en ellas. Tony miró las perladas cicatrices y quiso saber qué le había pasado, pero supuso que eso era historia para otra ocasión. Él caminó un paso mas adelante y cuando levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la de Strange, no tuvo dudas que "esa persona" era _él_. _Él lo sabía_. Ellos habían estado juntos en otra vida, y no solo eso, sino que Tony aún lo recordaba, no tan claro como le gustaría, pero lo recordaba. La altura era la justa, su silueta, y el hecho que Tony se sintió tan malditamente seguro y cómodo cuando Stephen lo abrazó que él sintió que podría construirse un hogar en el pecho del mago. Cuando recostó su rostro en el hombro de Stephen, pudo escuchar un suspiro saliendo del otro hombre.

"De todas las personas en el mundo... No puedo creer que haya compartido una vida contigo hace miles de años"

Tony sonrió, abrumado por las sensaciones, pero la más fuerte de todas era el _alivio_. "Sí, bueno... Eres afortunado".

"Esto es tan descabellado... Es como si te conociera desde siempre, pero a la vez no dejo de sentir que este es apenas nuestro segundo encuentro" La voz de Stephen era a penas un susurro.

"Siento lo mismo. Quizás deberíamos hacer esa regresión juntos..."

"Puedo decirle a Wong que nos ayude".

Y de esa forma, abrazados como si fuesen dos viejos amigos _(amantes)_ que se encontraron luego de muchos años sin verse, sus mentes fueron aclarándose de a poco. Tony entendió por fin que el alivio que sentía era porque quizás, inconscientemente, siempre había estado buscando a _Stephen_ , quién sabe en realidad cuántas vidas pasaron hasta ese reencuentro. Si las caricias en su cabello eran una señal, Stephen se sentía de la misma manera. Ellos no se soltaron hasta pasado un buen rato.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alltheashes


	3. Reinicio.

_**III: Reinicio.** _

_Stephen caminaba por un sendero de piedras bordeado por los arbustos repletos de las bayas más rojas que haya visto en su vida. El lugar parecía casi desierto, pero estaba cubierto de verde en todas las tonalidades, de los bellos sonidos de la naturaleza, del olor del mar y las flores mezcladas en el aire puro. Y lo mejor de todo, él no estaba caminando solo, a su lado estaba el hombre que se había ganado su corazón por completo, aquel por quién él había decidido componer las más bellas melodías con su lira, aquel por quién levantarse cada mañana, aquel con la sonrisa más brillante que el amanecer._

_Ellos llegaron a la orilla del mar y se sentaron allí, sobre una manta que habían traído de su humilde hogar. Tony observaba las olas rompiéndose en las rocas y Stephen lo observaba a él, vestido con una especie de toga blanca y roja que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Eventualmente Tony se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado y entonces una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su bello rostro, se descubrió el hombro lentamente, dejando expuesta una apetitosa porción de piel dorada para él. Stephen se inclinó hacia delante para tomar todo lo que se le ofrecía, lamiéndose los labios con anticipación, Tony riendo divertido. ¿Era esto la felicidad? Por supuesto que lo era, con él._

_"Bueno, no creo que esto sea necesario de ver, ¿no creen? Ya sabemos cómo va a terminar."_

_La voz de Wong llegó desde algún lugar y la pareja se encontró mirando hacia los alrededores._

_"Vayamos más adelante"._

_Stephen fijo la vista al cielo, medio consiente de dónde estaba, medio confundido por la interrupción. El escenario cambió y ahora ellos estaban en una casa pequeña hecha de madera y barro, su hogar. Stephen estaba tocando distraídamente su lira y Tony trabajaba en unos bosquejos, en el diseño de una espada y una armadura al parecer. Ellos no estaban bien, Stephen lo sabía, estaban tensos los dos._

_"¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto por ese idiota?" Stephen sentía ira, no hacia su esposo, sino hacia aquel hombre._

_Tony suspiró cansado. "Ya te lo dije, cariño, nos va a pagar bien y sabes que necesitamos el dinero."_

_"Eso no es cierto, no lo necesitamos. ¿Qué es lo que estás ocultándome?" Tony no contestó, sólo siguió trabajando en su diseño. "Por favor, cariño... Habla conmigo"_

_Tony pareció ablandarse con el sonido suave y suplicante de su voz, y entonces miró a Stephen. "Yo... Quiero irme de aquí, vayamos juntos a la ciudadela, con este dinero podremos comprar una casa allí"._

_"¿Por qué quieres irte de aquí? Somos felices, ¿no es así? ¿Qué sucedió?"_

_"Odio mentirte... Pero no estoy listo para decírtelo ahora... Confía en mí, te lo diré pronto, necesito que vengas conmigo"_

_Stephen estaba preocupado y dolido, pero decidió confiar, él siempre confiaba. Ellos iban a irse de aquel bosque en donde habían vivido por años, en donde toda su historia había comenzado._

_"Un poco más adelante, quizás". Interrumpió Wong._

_El escenario volvió a cambiar, pero esta vez no había nada allí, solo oscuridad. Todo lo que Stephen podía ver eran solamente tinieblas, todo color negro y nada distinguible allí. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, él quería correr pero ¿hacia dónde?_

_"Eh, creo que esto no está saliendo bien"._

_"¿Wong?" Stephen se sentía dividido entre su yo anterior y el actual, ser ambos al mismo tiempo era una de las experiencias más agotadoras y confusas de su vida._

_"¿Puedes sentir eso? Hay una magia bloqueándolos"._

_Stephen se concentró y luego de unos segundos pudo sentir una esencia que no era ni suya ni de Wong, y por supuesto tampoco de Tony. Brillaba insidiosa en tonos violetas y verdes._

_"Voy a sacarlos ahora"._

Stephen abrió los ojos y el techo del Sanctum apareció en su visión. Él miró hacia su derecha y pudo ver a Tony desperezándose de su sueño, una oleada de cariño lo golpeó cuando se miraron el uno al otro. Él estaba bastante involucrado, pero supuso que no podía quejarse al ver lo mucho que ellos se habían querido en el pasado.

"Eso fue revelador". Dijo Tony frotándose los ojos. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó a lo último?"

Ambos se giraron para ver a Wong, que lucía un tanto perplejo. Aunque a decir verdad, la cara de Wong apenas variaba entre una emoción a otra. 

"No estoy seguro. Este hechizo debería haber funcionado, ya que no es muy complejo que digamos, pero hay varias cosas que salieron mal". 

Stephen se enderezó, como quien espera el diagnóstico de un médico. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Tony mordiéndose distraídamente una uña.

"Primero, deberían haber sido capaces de ver más, mucho más."

"Si, bueno, nos interrumpiste justo antes de que se ponga interesante".

Stephen se sonrojó, como un idiota. Pero para su defensa, el comentario de Tony lo tomó por sorpresa, él no era precisamente tímido.

"Créeme, no fue divertido para mí tener que ver su intimidad y definitivamente no iba a verlos teniendo sexo. Me refiero a que solo pude hacer que tengan acceso a un puñado de recuerdos, cuando en realidad, deberían haber visto prácticamente toda su vida anterior."

Stephen pensó que era cierto, él también había leído el hechizo y sabía lo que se suponía que debía pasar. Le pareció extraño ya que la conexión entre él y Tony parecía ser poderosa.

"La otra cuestión es que solamente han podido ver fragmentos de una sola vida. Se supone que nuestras almas reencarnan muchas veces, Stephen. No es usual haber vivido solamente una vez, dos si contamos el ahora. Además el intervalo entre una vida y otra son, al parecer, miles de años."

 _Oh_ , Stephen no había pensado en eso, sin dudas era curioso.

"Un momento", interrumpió Tony. "¿Quieres decir que sólo he vivido una vez antes y en esa vida también estaba él? Pareces un acosador legendario, sin ofender".

"¿Yo, el acosador? Eras tú el que estaba husmeando en el bosque la otra vez".

Tony abrió la boca para reprochar, pero Wong se adelantó, suspirando exasperado.

"¿Acaso tienen diez años? En fin, lo último y más importante, hay algo que está atado a sus almas, es magia antigua y poderosa."

"Estoy maldito, lo sabía"

"Sólo debemos eliminar la maldición, ¿no es así?", preguntó Stephen.

"No es tan fácil. No tenemos la fuente de este hechizo, no puedo decir de dónde viene y no es simple eliminar las ataduras de un alma".

"Lo sé, pero tiene que haber alguna manera. Solo tengo que investigar más". 

Tony se giró para mirar a Stephen. "¿Y qué es lo que esa magia oscura nos está haciendo exactamente?"

Fue Wong quién contestó. "Por lo pronto, parece estar bloqueando sus memorias. La conexión que ustedes tienen es demasiado fuerte y les permite recordar con simplemente estar cerca o tocarse, según me han contado ustedes también han soñado fragmentos de aquella vida. Este hechizo desconocido parece evitar que vayan más allá, seguramente evitando que vean algún suceso en especial. No tengo idea si los está perjudicando de otra manera". 

"Supongo que entonces todos esos cuentos de las almas gemelas..."

Stephen simplemente asintió a Tony, ambos parecían perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"Bueno, yo ya he cumplido aquí, supongo que debería irme." Wong se puso de pie y Stephen le dio las gracias, Tony también lo hizo. El hombre desapareció en un portal naranja, Stephen pudo ver el patio de Kamar-Taj antes de cerrarse el portal.

"Ustedes los magos no tienen que preocuparse nunca por el tráfico". Dijo Tony, al parecer para cortar un poco el incómodo silencio.

"Cuidar esta realidad tiene sus beneficios, supongo".

Y ahí estaban, mirándose los zapatos como dos adolescentes lentos. _¿Qué se supone que Stephen iba a hacer ahora?_

Luego de aquel abrazo que habían compartido el día anterior, él había entendido lo mucho que Tony significaba para él. Se sumergió en docenas de libros, enfocándose en el estudio de las almas. Lo ayudó a entender mejor su propio comportamiento, toda su vida había dejado un espacio en blanco para un compañero especial, y ese nunca había llegado. Él siempre supo que Christine no era quien buscaba, porque ni el mismo lo sabía, pero allí estaba, no dispuesto a entregar su corazón porque al parecer éste ya había sido tomado incluso antes de nacer.

Y la vida quiso que fuera Tony Stark, el jodido superhéroe que todos amaban y muchos odiaban también, siempre controversial, siempre apasionado y siempre dispuesto a todo por salvar el planeta.

Y el jodido Tony Stark estaba con Pepper Potts hace años.

No sólo habían sido los libros sobre almas, sino que también consumió todo lo que internet pudo darle sobre Stark. Al parecer, él y Potts seguían juntos, aunque no había ninguna foto o video reciente de ellos y había rumores de una separación, pero ninguna confirmación. Esos rumores no tenían demasiado peso, ya que _"Pepperony"_ , como los medios estúpidamente los llamaban, eran una de las parejas favoritas de todos de los últimos tiempos. La idea de ellos separados era risible al parecer, y estaba seguro que ante la menor prueba de una ruptura, los medios explotarían.

El problema estaba en que Stephen no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer, o mejor dicho, que era lo mejor. Estaba claro que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, así de cliché y meloso como sonara, pero él simplemente no podía aparecer en la vida de Tony y tomarlo, no cuando él ya tenía su vida hecha. No cuando la propia vida de Stephen era un torbellino de nuevas responsabilidades místicas y poco tiempo disponible, y la vida de Tony no era muy diferente en todo caso. Ahora que habían visto como eran estando juntos él _quería_ eso, esa cotidianidad, esa convivencia, esos besos, esas miradas de amor infinito. Pero al ver aquella vida y ésta había un abismo de diferencias, y no estaba seguro si en este presente ellos podían ser compatibles.

Conclusión: ¿él debería dejar que las cosas fluyan o presionar? No quería rendirse como un maldito cobarde, pero el panorama no era el más favorable que digamos. Nadie dijo que la vida como el Hechicero Supremo sería fácil, nadie dijo que Stephen Strange no fuera _bastante dramático_.

"Entonces, ¿qué?" Dijo Tony, sonando un tanto inseguro.

Oh, la temible pregunta. Stephen evitó tomar una respiración profunda y dejó su rostro lo más neutral posible, no era necesario exponerse aún más.

"Supongo que no es preciso que cambiemos nuestras vidas por esto... Puedes seguir con tus cosas tal y como estaban, yo haré lo mismo".

Quizás Stephen se lo imaginó, pero la expresión de Tony cayó un poco. Sin embargo, al segundo le regaló una brillante sonrisa, de esas que solo aparecen impresas en los diarios debajo de algún titular amarillista.

"Claro, por supuesto". Tony aclaró su garganta y Stephen sintió su corazón astillarse un poco. "Hogwarts te necesita y bueno, yo tengo un planeta que cuidar".

"Exacto".

El silencio incómodo fue llenado con el sonido de ellos poniéndose de pie y Tony buscando en sus bolsillos sus gafas de sol. El cuello de la Capa estaba retorciéndose bastante, y Stephen le murmuró que se detuviera.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?"

"Oh, lo siento, estaba hablando con... Eh... Mi Capa. Creo que no te la he presentado".

Tony alzó una ceja y él sabía qué clase de comentario iba a venir a continuación, pero la Capa se adelantó y se puso a flotar alrededor de Tony.

"De todo lo extraño que te rodea, esto es lo más loco que he visto hasta ahora". Dijo Tony con una mano en su pecho, dudando entre alejarse o tocar el borde de la tela que se extendía frente a él a modo de saludo.

"Explicación simple: La Capa de Levitación es una reliquia antigua, magia demasiado poderosa comprimida en un objeto. Me eligió cuando aún era un aprendiz."

"Ajá... Huh, hola". La Capa revoloteó cerca de Tony y volvió a posarse sobre los hombros de Stephen.

"Por lo general no suele interesarse en otro ser humano, no sé qué es lo que le pasa ahora contigo."

"Tu capa tiene buen gusto". Tony se puso las gafas de sol y se dirigió a la puerta, Stephen lo acompañó, caminando detrás de él. La Capa lo jaló hacia el otro hombre, pero de milagro logró no caerse encima de Stark, que por suerte no lo notó. Cuando llegaron a la salida del Sanctum Stephen sintió deseos de gritar y su pecho tenía ese peso para nada agradable.

"Sabes... Si te parece, me gustaría que estemos en contacto". Él estaba hablando más bajo de lo que pretendía, pero Tony lo escuchó igual. "Si quieres, por supuesto", se apresuró a agregar.

"Me encantaría eso, sí", respondió el millonario, esta vez sonriendo sinceramente. Él se dio la vuelta y Stephen lo vio irse.

Uno de los bordes de la Capa lo abofeteó en la mejilla y luego se retiró de sus hombros, yéndose a quién sabe dónde. La cosa no tenía rostro y ni siquiera hablaba, pero Stephen podía decir que estaba molesta o más bien indignada, por alguna razón.

* * *

  
_Stephen llegaba a casa con todas las zarzamoras y frambuesas que pudo recolectar, ansioso por comerlas con su esposo. Cuando abrió la puerta de la entrada un par de brazos lo rodearon por el cuello, inmediatamente su día mejoró un cien por ciento. Él lo beso brevemente, y dejó las frutas en la mesa de madera para que Tony desenrede la tela en la que estaban envueltas._

_Valió la pena el esfuerzo cuando vio la hermosa sonrisa del hombre más pequeño, siempre le habían gustado las cosas dulces._

_"Son para ti, pero deberás compartir al menos una o dos conmigo"._

_Tony le dio las gracias y tomó todas las que pudo con ambas manos, luego se fue caminando rápido a su habitación. Stephen confundido lo siguió y soltó una carcajada cuando vio que Tony ya se había sentado en la cama y estaba eligiendo las frutas más rojas, por supuesto que iba a querer comerlas en la cama._

_"Ven aquí", le dijo con la boca llena de dulce._

_Stephen se apoyó en la pared, mirando la belleza que tenía a su lado. Una de las piernas desnudas de Tony caía al costado de la cama, la bata estaba abierta y mostraba parte de su suave pecho. Él se acercó y se sentó frente a su amado, y abrió la boca cuando Tony le dio una zarzamora._

_"¿Te gustan?" Le preguntó, saboreando._

_"Mucho"._

_Tony tomó una fresa y se la dio a Stephen, pero éste se la quitó de su mano y comenzó a besar sus pegajosos dedos. Le dio un pequeño mordisco a la fruta y la llevo a la boca de su esposo, esparciendo suavemente el jugo sobre sus labios, coloreándolos de rojo. Stephen fue más allá y deslizó la fresa por su mandíbula y parte de su cuello, Tony no quitaba los ojos de los suyos. Luego comenzó a lamer con cuidado los labios rojos y dulces, deleitándose con los suaves gemidos que escapaban de aquel al chupar el trazo que marcó hasta llegar a su cuello._

_Tomó el puñado de frutas y las dejó en el suelo, se besaron como a ellos les gustaba, suave pero profundo, crudo y salvaje como la misma naturaleza._

Stephen se despertó con el _ping_ de su celular alertando un mensaje, jamás sintió tantas ganas de quemar un objeto como en ese momento.

Gimió cuando se estiró para alcanzarlo y su muy dura erección se rozó contra el colchón, pidiendo atención inmediata. El mensaje era de Tony, muy oportunamente.

**> >¿Qué demonios con esas togas a lo Julio Cesar, acaso todavía no se habían inventado los calzones?**

Stephen se rió sin poder evitarlo, los mensajes de buenos días de Tony eran los mejores.

 **< <Supongo que has soñado algo divertido, cuéntame.** Tipeó a cambio.

**> >No sé si divertido sería la palabra que usaría. ¿Quién diría que nuestros yo anteriores serían tan aficionados a las fresas?**

_Oh, no._

¿Resulta que ahora sus sueños estaban sincronizados? Stephen volvió a pensar en su sueño y se preguntó si Tony habría podido ver más allá del beso que se habían dado, si los habría soñado a ellos haciendo el amor. Sin ser muy consciente de ello y con su mente perdida en su muy creativa imaginación, él estaba tocándose lentamente. Su puño subía y bajaba sobre su erección, pensando en los labios de Tony tan pegajosos y rojos, y en todo lo que le hubiese gustado hacerle. Él recordó su aspecto también, ambos eran más jóvenes y estaba ese algo tan puro que hacía ver a Tony tan celestial, tan malditamente salido de un cuadro renacentista. Pasó el pulgar sobre la cabeza goteante y esparció el pre-semen, mordiendo sus propios labios por la excitación. Aumentó el ritmo un poco más, sin dejar de pensar ni un segundo en Tony. Parece que luego de aquel hechizo de regresión sus sueños eran mucho más claros, cosa que agradecía de corazón.

Fue un orgasmo jodidamente bueno, descendió lentamente de la nube de endorfinas mientras entendía que ya era la tercera o cuarta vez que se masturbaba pensando en él desde que se habían encontrado.

Al principio se había sentido un poco incómodo con la idea, pero su cerebro y su cuerpo se encargaron de naturalizar la situación, haciendo que entienda que lo que estaba sintiendo por Tony no era precisamente un flechazo o simple atracción física, sino algo que su alma (y su cuerpo) ya tenían establecido en él desde hace miles de años.

* * *

  
Stephen no esperaba que aquella misión le llevara tanto tiempo, se suponía que lidiar con aquella infección de espíritus oscuros parasitarios debería ser fácil, pero no, él estuvo cinco días encerrado en la maldita dimensión espejo. Habían aparecido en un pueblo de Japón y estaban expandiéndose rápidamente, sin embargo él y un par de maestros más pudieron contener la amenaza antes que sea demasiado tarde. Eso significó luchar sin descanso y buscar cada uno de los espíritus adheridos a las personas, y todo sin poder levantar la dimensión espejo, no podían correr el riesgo que uno solo escape.

Esa noche él estaba finalmente en el Sanctum. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y el cansancio hacía que su cabeza diera puntadas dolorosas. Caminó hasta la sala en donde encontró una taza de té aún tibia junto al sofá, al parecer Wong había salido hace unos minutos y estaba seguro que fue por algún libro a Kamar-Taj. No sabía bien qué debería hacer primero, si una ducha, hacerse un rico _té chai_ , tirarse a dormir un par de días seguidos, o conectar su celular a un cargador para ver todos los mensajes en su bandeja de entrada. Era abrumadora la rapidez con la que se acostumbró a los mensajes de Tony, se habían vuelto una constante en su vida. Un día habían estado hablando de las melodías que Stephen componía con su lira en la otra vida, otro de como Tony al parecer diseñaba y creaba armaduras y armas aún si habían sido miles de años atrás. Siempre con la promesa de ir a tomar un café algún día, pero cuando eres un superhéroe la agenda no suele tener muchos espacios en blanco.

Esos días sin hablar con él ni tener noticias habían sido difíciles, más de una vez maldijo la inexistente señal en dicha dimensión. Al final, se decidió por comprobar su teléfono, y si hubiera estado tomando el té seguramente lo hubiera escupido todo al ver la cantidad de mensajes entrando en su bandeja. La mayoría de Tony, por supuesto. Stephen sólo leyó algunos, ya que eran demasiados mensajes y llamadas perdidas.

**> >Hey, buenos días. He soñado contigo hoy otra vez.**

**> >Al parecer teníamos un gato negro como el de Sabrina la Bruja Adolescente.**

**> >Peter está intentando averiguar con quién estoy hablando. Ese niño es demasiado curioso.**

**> >Oye, estás bien?**

**> >Por si te lo preguntas, no, lo que dice esa reportera es mentira, jamás me acosté con ella.**

**> >No con "esa" reportera en todo caso.**

**> >Vas a hablarme en algún momento?**

**> >Ok, estoy empezando a preocuparme.**

**> >Espera, estás molesto por algo? Fue algo que dije?**

**> >Si es así, lo siento.**

**> >No le pido disculpas a cualquiera, así que puedes sentirte especial.**

_**5 llamadas perdidas.** _

**> >Por favor, contesta Stephen**

_**12 llamadas perdidas.** _

**> >Dime algo, dame una señal que estás bien!**

**> >Fui a tu maldita guarida y tu amigo me dijo que estabas en una misión, pero que ya deberías haber vuelto**

**> >Espero que estés bien y pateando algunos culos.**

**> >Wong dijo que no me preocupara, pero una mierda, más te vale que no estés muerto en otra dimensión**

**> >Tengo a la Legión de Hierro buscando tu culo mágico por todo el mundo**

**> >Por favor Stephen, no me hagas esto**

_**18 llamadas perdidas.** _

**> >Cuando vuelvas voy a patearte hasta Andrómeda**

**> >Está bien, voy a admitir que estoy bastante desesperado ahora.**

**> >Por lo que más quieras, sólo llámame en cuanto puedas…**

Stephen estaba bastante conmovido por la preocupación de Tony, se sintió culpable por no haberle podido avisar y dejar que su mente ansiosa pensara que había hecho algo malo, pero resultó que había sido una emergencia y prácticamente no se había dado cuenta del problema con la señal en la dimensión espejo. Antes que pudiera llamar a Tony para avisarle que estaba todo bien, una explosión retumbó en el Sanctum, tal vez había una pelea en algún lugar cerca de allí, seguramente los Vengadores contra el supervillano del momento. O quizás simplemente una fuga de gas. Otra explosión hizo vibrar el suelo y Stephen buscó en las noticias para saber a qué lugar exacto tenía que hacer aparecer un portal.

Resultó que no era ningún supervillano pero sí era una pelea de los Vengadores. Bueno, en realidad sólo estaban Iron man y ese superhéroe de YouTube y del que Tony siempre hablaba, Spiderman, tratando de contener una situación que involucraba un museo, decenas de terroristas y rehenes. _Clásico_.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó (y por supuesto que se encargó de hacer una entrada super dramática cayendo a través de un portal, al mismo tiempo que desplegaba la dimensión espejo) esperaba que la situación esté más controlada y bueno, no lo estaba. Si bien este tipo de problemas no eran realmente su área, él sabía que los Vengadores estaban cortos de personal y al ver el tipo de armas que estaban usando los terroristas, y el edificio a su derecha en llamas, este claramente era trabajo para un equipo más capacitado que las fuerzas policiales.

"Oh, bueno, mira quién decidió aparecer al fin", dijo una voz amplificada a su derecha, girándose para ver a Tony mientras esquivaba un misil. Había más de treinta tipos a sus alrededores, con RPGs y lanza granadas apuntando hacia ellos, Stephen pudo ver a Spiderman balanceándose con su telaraña sobre un grupo que tenía ametralladoras y se enfrentaba a la policía. Él cerró un poco más el área de la dimensión espejo para dejar a los policías afuera del daño y a los maleantes dentro.

"Mejor tarde que nunca", le dijo a Tony que aterrizaba a su lado.

El hombre replegó su casco para dejar su cara al descubierto y Stephen vio la alegría y el enojo luchando por formar una sola expresión. Una granada aterrizó a unos centímetros suyos y Stephen se encargó de meterla a través de un portal que la condujo justo arriba de sus enemigos. 

"Estás intentando impresionarme, ¿no es así? No va a funcionar, estoy molesto contigo". Él no podía decir que había furia real en esas frases, pero sí podía decir que Tony estaba molesto.

Spiderman se reunió con ellos un minuto después y Stephen pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para poder conocer al famoso superhéroe (y adolescente Peter Parker) que había ganado el corazón de Stark, pero primero había que terminar con esta molesta amenaza. Más de media hora después, ellos lidiaron con la mayoría de los integrantes de esta agrupación que al parecer buscaba una reliquia mágica que se encontraba en el museo, y quién lo diría, al final sí que era su área.

La situación afuera parecía solucionada, pero todavía quedaba el asunto de los rehenes. No resultó muy difícil encargarse de eso, ya que los delincuentes estaban esperando que entren por atrás o por la entrada principal, por supuesto nadie esperaba el portal en el techo, ni los pequeños misiles increíblemente precisos de Ironman. Minutos más tarde, la policía se encargaba de llevarse a los rehenes (que eran un puñado de guardias de seguridad y personal nocturno del museo) y de arrestar a los terroristas que no estaban inconscientes.

"¡Wow, somos el mejor equipo, eso estuvo alucinante!" Balbuceó el chico entusiasta, a Stephen le hizo gracia como se agrandaban los ojos del traje, ahí estaba la firma de tecnología Stark, estaba seguro. "Debes ser el famoso doctor Strange, el señor Stark habla mucho de usted, señor".

"Hey, niño, ya es suficiente de..."interrumpió Tony avergonzado, pero no terminó la frase al ver que el chico de pronto cambiaba la postura y se volteaba a ver detrás de él.

Todo pasó muy rápido y Stephen se dio cuenta que el muchacho evidentemente tenía algún tipo de sentido/instinto fuera de lo normal, porque en el segundo siguiente uno de los terroristas derribados se levantó con un lanzagranadas y apuntó directo hacia la puerta en donde la policía terminaba de sacar a los últimos rehenes. Fue desgarrador ver como Tony, a pesar de la velocidad de los propulsores no pudo hacer nada contra la granada que se estrelló contra la espalda de Peter al intentar proteger a los civiles. El doctor noqueó al muy cobarde haciéndolo estrellarse contra una pared, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Se acercó a Stark que sostenía al muchacho en medio de todo el desastre y los policías desesperados, evacuando.

"Lo he visto aguantar el impacto de un camión en llamas y seguir en pie, ¡¿por qué está inconsciente?!"

Stephen inspeccionó de forma superficial y notó que no había sangre, probablemente el traje haya tomado todo el daño.

"Le dieron por la espalda, Tony. Quizás sea una contusión".

"Tienes que examinarlo"

Tony le dijo a Stephen la dirección del complejo y en donde estaba su suite privada, así que entraron por otro portal y mientras abandonaba el museo pensó que quizás más tarde debería volver para encargarse de la jodida reliquia.

Correcto, el niño se había golpeado en la cabeza bastante fuerte, pero nada que la magia ni los conocimientos de Stephen pudieran solucionar.

Él colocó su mano sobre el rostro de Peter Parker, ya sin máscara, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Tony bastante inquieto.

"Tranquilo, el traje que le hiciste se quedó con la mayoría del daño".

Sus manos brillaron con energía naranja y se encargó de eliminar cualquier contusión y derrame. Stephen estaba sudando por el sobresfuerzo y el cansancio, pero se esforzó en disimularlo para no preocupar más a Tony.

"Cuando despierte voy a matarlo." Murmuró y luego fijo la vista en el doctor. "¿Tú estás bien?"

"Tony, necesito concentrarme..."

"No habrás llegado recién de tu misión, ¿no? Te ves como la mierda"

Él terminó de sanar a Peter, podría decirse que estaba completamente bien, el niño tenía un organismo único que sanaba mucho más rápido que cualquier cosa que Stephen haya visto. Sin embargo, su curiosidad médica no fue suficiente para callar esa voz en su interior que le gritaba que se fuera a dormir, ya estaba en su límite.

"Él está bien, despertará en cualquier momento"

Tony suspiró aliviado. "Gracias, te debo una grande"

"No me debes nada". Ellos se miraron a los ojos, Stephen había extrañado tanto mirar esos orbes ámbar, ahora suaves y sin una pizca de enojo. "Lo siento si no pude avisarte, no calculé el tema de la señal ni pensé que matar aquellos espíritus me tomaría tanto".

La comisura de los bonitos labios de Tony se arqueó en una sonrisa. "Está bien, lo siento si perdí un poco el control allí... Estaba un poco preocupado"

"¿Un poco?" Stephen se rió. "¡Tengo como mil mensajes!"

Tony rodó los ojos, pero un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas. "Estaba preocupado por la Tierra, si Voldemort decidía atacar no teníamos a nuestro mago”.

Ambos rieron, las tripas de Stephen estaban retorciéndose como locas, momentos como este hacían que no se sintiera como el adulto que era. Estaba mareado, pero sospechaba que no era solo por cansancio. "Al menos ya no estás enojado conmigo".

Los ojos de Tony brillaban más de lo normal, de la misma forma en la que brillaban en sus sueños cuando hacían el amor o se miraban en las noches bajo un inmenso y espectacular cielo estrellado. Stephen se aclaró la garganta, abrumado por la vista. "La reli- la reliquia-"

"Espera, ¿acabas de tartamudear?"

"Eh... ¿No?"

Tony se rió y los oídos de Stephen se deleitaron con la melodiosa risa. "Dios, nunca creí que un hombre como tú pudiera ser así de adorable…"

"¡Por supuesto que no lo soy!" Se quejó Stephen, pero se quedó mudo cuando los labios de Tony se conectaron con los suyos en un beso suave y gentil.

Su corazón se lleno de una infinidad de cosas maravillosas, y había tanto en su sistema que creyó que podría estar alucinando o experimentando de nuevo el viaje astral que su maestra le había hecho pasar la primera vez que la conoció.

Todo se sentía bien en el cosmos.

Perfecto.

Su cuerpo y su alma gritando de júbilo al tener al fin un poco de aquel que ya llevaba semanas/siglos esperando.

Él abrazó el cuerpo de Tony, con una mano en su cintura y otra en su espalda, encontrando placentero que éste fuera un tanto más pequeño que él. Se encargó de profundizar el beso, suspirando con los dedos de Tony en su cabello y en su mejilla. Cuando el aire les faltó se separaron, pero sólo unos milímetros ya que sus frentes aún estaban juntas. 

"Eso fue... Dios... ¿Es que todo será así de intenso contigo?".

Stephen sonrió y le dio otro pequeño beso, luego otro y otro más, y de nuevo se encontraban envueltos en una lenta danza de labios y lenguas. Tony sabía dulce, exquisito, _familiar_.

Un ruido los hizo separarse y se giraron para ver a Peter poniéndose de pie rápidamente, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de nuevo al sofá, luciendo desorientado y a la vez rojo como un tomate.

"Lo-lo siento, quería irme sin interrumpir pero mi pie chocó contra..."El muchacho alzó la mirada pero se veía tan avergonzado que Stephen sintió pena por él. "¡Lo siento!".

Tony se acercó y le revolvió el cabello, cambiando a una expresión un poco más seria. "No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así. ¡No, no quiero escuchar nada! Casi me matas del... ¿Stephen?"

Él oyó su nombre, pero como si estuviera lejos y en otro plano distinto. Oh, bueno, él ya estaba en su límite, al parecer iba a tomar una siesta forzada.

Lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se vuelva negro fue a Tony gritando su nombre una vez más y a Peter diciendo algo que sonó como “¡Señor Doctor!”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les está gustando como viene la historia no duden en dejarme un review, así se si vale la pena continuarla o no.  
> Muchas gracias por leer, saludos! ♥♥♥


	4. Reunión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ♥  
> Disculpen la demora, les traigo un nuevo capítulo que me quedó bastante extenso asi que llamémoslo capítulo especial (?)  
> Espero que lo disfruten.  
> Advertencias: Escena de sexo.  
> Tengan en cuenta que el fic está catalogado como explícito.

_**IV: Reunión.**_  

Cuando Viernes le avisó a Tony que Stephen ya había despertado, al fin pudo dejar ir ese molesto nudo en el estómago llamado “ansiedad y preocupación excesiva” que lo venía atormentando durante treinta y tres horas seguidas, que fue todo lo que duró la “pequeña” siesta del buen doctor.

Tony sirvió un vaso de agua fresca de su refrigerador y al llegar a la habitación, _su_ habitación, el hechicero estaba sentado en la cama y charlando con Viernes. Punto para Stephen: él no estaba mirando al techo como casi todos solían hacer cuando hablaban con sus I.As.

"No me molestaría hacer más conjuros inofensivos para ti, para que puedas analizarlos todo lo que quieras".

“Gracias, doc. Realmente disfruté analizando su firma de energía”.

El doctor lo miró con ojos descansados, Tony decidió que le encantaba la combinación de Stephen y su cama, la forma en la que se veía al despertar, con el cabello revuelto y en una camiseta simple de su propio closet. Vulnerable, cotidiano, cálido. Lo único que desentonaba era la curiosa Capa flotando al otro lado de la cama, como un soldado en guardia.

"Me gusta tu inteligencia artificial", le dijo Stephen.

"Si, lo noté". Tony se sentó en el borde de la cama. “¿Cómo te sientes, _Aurora_?”

Éste sonrió y negó con la cabeza ante la referencia a la Bella Durmiente. “Bastante bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve afuera?”

“Unas treinta y dos horas con cuarenta y siete minutos”.

Aquel no pareció sorprenderse con el dato. “Bueno, no estuvo tan mal.”

“¿Siempre sueles dormir tanto al volver de una misión? Dios, no puedo imaginarme a mí mismo durmiendo esa cantidad de horas, de hecho, tengo suerte si puedo pasar las cinco o seis horas de sueño ininterrumpido”.

“Estuve cinco días trabajando casi sin descanso. Nosotros, los Maestros de las Artes Místicas, extraemos energías del entorno, de la dimensión en la que nos encontramos para poder usar nuestros hechizos, y al volver estaba demasiado cansado como para poder pensar con claridad y concentrarme. Supongo que cuando curé al muchacho terminé gastando parte de mi energía personal y eso terminó de agotarme por completo”.

Tony hizo una mueca de desagrado y preocupación, y le tendió a Stephen el vaso con agua. Se lo terminó en un par de segundos. “No te preocupes, ya he recargado toda mi energía. Te dije que estoy bien, sólo tengo un poco de sed y muero de hambre. ¿Cómo se encuentra el muchacho?”

“Peter está bien, demasiado bien, de hecho. No quería irse hasta que despertaras para darte las gracias y se la pasó molestándome todo el rato. Tuve que amenazarlo con llamar a su tía si no volvía a su departamento”.

Stephen se quedó mirándolo con una expresión suave, sonriendo de forma sutil. Tony se preguntó que estaba pasando por ese complejo cerebro suyo.

“Me alegra que el niño esté bien, puedo ver lo importante que es para ti”.

 _Oh_. Bueno, Tony no podía negar eso.

“Entonces…” continuó Stephen mirando a su alrededor con una ceja arqueada. “¿Es esta una habitación para invitados? Sabía que eras un billonario excéntrico, pero esto es demasiado.”

Tony sonrió con malicia. “Oh, no, por supuesto que no. Aunque las habitaciones para invitados también son impresionantes, sabes. Esta es _mi_ habitación, de hecho.”

Stephen abrió los ojos grandes y no pudo evitar reírse de la confusión de aquel hombre.

“¡Tony! Pero qué demonios…” En ese momento, luego de otra mirada exhaustiva a su cuarto, el doctor pareció percatarse de algo. Tony pudo ver la lamparilla encendiéndose. “Es decir… ¿duermes sólo? ¿Acaso tú y la señorita Potts no son…?”

“… ¿Pareja?” Finalizó, acercándose un poco más para tomar la mano cubierta de cicatrices entre las suyas. “No, no lo somos, terminamos hace tiempo, pero seguimos siendo amigos. ¿Es por eso que siempre tenías excusas para vernos?”

Stephen enredó sus dedos con los suyos y Tony volvió a sumergirse en las sensaciones, cada vez más acostumbrado a ellas, anhelando tener un poco más.

“Sabes, podrías haberme preguntado…”

Los bonitos ojos verde-azules se enfocaron en él, estaban muy cerca. “Lo hubiese hecho, pero bueno, tú sabes… Emergencias pasan y te consumen el tiempo…”

Tony se rió, y notó al otro hombre acercándose para un beso, él también se acercó. “No eres bueno mintiendo.”

Era demasiado hermoso poder estar de nuevo en contacto con esos labios tan únicos y característicos de Stephen. Antes de cerrar los ojos notó el destello rojo abandonando velozmente la habitación. Esta vez fue el mago quien tomó la iniciativa y eso fue suficiente para que Tony suspirara como una colegiala enamorada. Una mano temblorosa se posó en su rostro y entonces profundizó el beso, encontrando que ambos estaban en perfecta sincronía, como si supieran exactamente como besaba el otro, como mover los labios, como girar el rostro.

Él jamás había sido la clase de persona que desperdiciaba oportunidades o pensaba demasiado las cosas cuando estaban sucediendo en ese preciso instante. Las personas solían llamarlo impulsivo o le decían que pensara más con _la cabeza de arriba_ , y Tony a veces tenía que darles la razón. Después de todo, él siempre había sido la clase de hombre que tomaba lo que quería. Así que realmente no se sorprendió de sí mismo cuando se encontró sentado en el regazo de Stephen, besándolo con más fuerza, recibiendo un gemido profundo que entró directo por sus oídos y envió su sangre directo al sur.

“Tony…” jadeó Stephen y lo abrazó como si jamás quisiera dejarlo ir, moviendo sus labios para trazar un camino a lo largo de su mandíbula. Las manos de Tony se dirigieron al cabello del hombre y se sorprendió al encontrarlo tan suave y limpio, supuso que era la practicidad de la magia.

Estaba recibiendo una deliciosa cantidad de besos en su cuello cuando el estómago de Stephen sonó escandalosamente entre ambos hombres. Se congelaron por un segundo y luego se echaron a reír con ganas. Tony tomó el rostro avergonzado y sonriente del hechicero entre sus manos y acarició sus destacados y elegantes pómulos.

“Lo siento, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí bien”.

Tuvo que besarle la frente ante eso, abrumado por la urgente necesidad de atender y cuidar a otro ser humano. “¿Te gusta la pasta? Tengo una porción para ti que encargué al mediodía por si despertabas. Puedo recalentarla si quieres, o podría pedir otra cosa…”

“Pasta suena bien”, contestó Stephen, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. “Ahora, necesito que te levantes, tengo que orinar”.

“Tu regazo es cómodo”, dijo, y movió las caderas provocadoramente. Valió la pena el gesto cuando vió a Stephen morder sus propios labios por la excitación.

“Si te bajas ahora, mañana te llevaré a cenar lo que quieras”.

“¿Mañana?” Preguntó impaciente. “¿No podría ser hoy?”

“He estado mucho tiempo fuera del Sanctum y tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, lo siento, Tony”.

Él no podía sentirse molesto cuando había una disculpa real en esos ojos, así que se bajó a regañadientes del regazo de Stephen. No sin antes robarle un beso más.

Con el doctor en el baño (se encargó de dejarle ropa limpia por si quería ducharse) se fue directo a la cocina a recalentar la pasta. Mientras esperaba le envió un mensaje a Peter diciéndole que Stephen ya había despertado y recibió casi al instante la respuesta entusiasta del adolescente, preguntando cuándo podría ir a verlo en persona. Él iba a encargarse de eso luego, sabía que Peter no iba a dejar de presionar hasta poder lograr un encuentro con su “salvador”.

Cuando Stephen se sentó a comer (otra vez el pedazo de tela viviente apareció para posarse sobre los hombros de su dueño) Tony realmente disfrutó de la vista, jamás pensó que algo tan mundano como ver a otra persona comiendo podría enviar un cosquilleo en sus entrañas. Hablaron un poco entre cada bocado, él ya había almorzado pero Stephen insistió en que se le uniera porque al parecer la mirada de Tony era algo incómoda, y mientras conversaban sobre el asalto al museo, entre otras cosas, dejó que su mente vagara entre los pensamientos nuevos que su mente insistía en analizar.

Él no podía negar que ya había algo construyéndose entre ellos dos. Basándose en sus sueños y visiones de su vida pasada, ya sabía lo compatibles que sus almas eran, lo enlazadas que estaban y que sin dudas el vínculo que ambos compartían era algo muy fuera de lo común. Sabía que era una cuestión de tiempo hasta que ambos compartieran un beso al fin. Sin embargo, él sabía que _ese_ Tony no era el mismo que _éste_ Tony, y podría decir lo mismo de Stephen. Ellos en realidad se conocían muy poco en esta vida, y aunque él iba a hacer todo lo posible por conocer más a ese hermoso hombre en su cocina, sus inseguridades y su autoestima no eran precisamente algo fácil con lo que otros pudieran lidiar. Basta con ver a Pepper, la pobre mujer decidió marcharse luego de intentarlo tantas veces.

Deseó saber de antemano si podría ser capaz de hacer funcionar algo así, porque de pronto se sintió vulnerable al pensar que no sabía si podría ser capaz de manejar otro corazón roto.

Stephen agradeció por la comida y con un gesto de su mano los platos y utensilios estaban limpios y relucientes. Y todo sin una varita mágica, el hombre podría ser la envidia de Harry Potter y compañía.  

“Entonces, ¿me acompañas al museo? Será un vistazo rápido.”

“Sí, seguro, deja que me cambie y nos vamos.” Contestó Tony poniéndose de pie y yendo a su habitación. Le insinuó a Stephen que lo acompañara, poniendo su mejor cara de seductor, pero éste sólo se rió y rechazó la oferta. Tony jamás había sido rechazado antes en lo que se refería al sexo, y eso hizo que el hechicero le gustara aún más. Él era un bastardo retorcido, no podía negarlo. Sin embargo la negativa de Stephen no lo desanimó en absoluto, ya que sabía (estaba seguro) que el deseo era mutuo y realmente apreció que al menos uno de los dos pudiera ser el sensato de la relación.

Sí, en la mente de Tony ellos ya estaban en una relación.

* * *

 

“Esta es la cita más inusual a la que me hayan traído”, dijo Tony con la mirada fija al museo.

Stephen se rió. “Al menos no puedes decir que nuestra primera cita no fue lo bastante original”.

Ellos entraron y recorrieron el lugar, cuando encontraron a un guardia de seguridad el tipo reconoció de inmediato a Tony y se ofreció a contestar todas las preguntas que desearan, agradecido por haberles salvado la vida.

Tony dejó a Stephen encargarse del asunto, después de todo ésta era su área. Estaba feliz con contemplar al hombre trabajando, siendo profesional a pesar de no llevar su atuendo de mago, salvo la Capa convertida en bufanda roja. Por supuesto que la cosa podía transformarse.  

El hombre de seguridad fue relevado rápidamente por una mujer que trabajaba de guía del museo, y ella los llevó hacia la vitrina en donde al parecer estaba el artefacto que los terroristas querían robar. Se trataba de una cosa parecida a una linterna, parecía bastante antigua y la placa rezaba _"Ojo de Avalon"_  , al menos tenía un nombre imponente. Stephen a su lado sólo resopló y sonrió presumido, dejando un poco perplejo a Tony.

“¿Tanto escándalo por una réplica?” La empleada del museo parecía bastante escandalizada. Tony aguantó las ganas de reírse. “Esos idiotas fueron a la cárcel por un pedazo de metal con plástico que ni siquiera es antiguo”

La pobre mujer en pánico comenzó a gritar, y ella y Stephen discutieron un buen rato. Tony notó que el hechicero no era precisamente la persona más amable del mundo, de hecho, era bastante exasperante, altanero y sarcástico. Sin embargo, a Tony le encantó su forma de ser, casi parecía que este tipo y el que podía sonrojarse cuando estaba con él no eran la misma persona.

“Es falsa. No puedo sentir magia emanando de esto, ni siquiera es una buena imitación”. Le dijo a Tony mientras caminaban solos por el pasillo del museo, una vez que lograron deshacerse de la mujer. “El verdadero está en Kamar-Taj, y créeme, no se parece ni siquiera un poco. Es bastante poderoso…”

Stephen se distrajo con una de las vitrinas que estaban exhibidas en las paredes. Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó a una de las más pequeñas y Tony lo siguió, curioso de su comportamiento. Se trataba de una moneda antigua de lo más corriente, sin embargo, aquel la miraba como si estuviera en frente el Santo Grial.

“¿Qué pasa?” Preguntó tras segundos de silencio y la mirada sin parpadear de Stephen en el pequeño objeto.

“¿No lo sientes?” le preguntó, Tony negó con la cabeza, no sabiendo qué era lo que se suponía que debía sentir. Como Stephen no contestó, él se acercó al objeto y leyó la placa que rezaba debajo:

_“Un OBOLO perteneciente al siglo V. a.C.”_

Y nada más. _Sólo es una moneda antigua_ , pensó Tony. Stephen pareció volver en sí al cabo de unos segundos. Le dijo que sintió una pequeña oleada de magia débil en ella, pero que no era nada que pudiera causar problemas ni algo digno de preocupación, así que Tony le restó importancia y siguió caminando junto al hechicero. Se preguntó si el hecho de poder sentir el aura, la magia y la energía de las cosas, como Strange le fue explicando al ir saliendo del edificio, era algo tedioso en ocasiones. Quiso saber cómo era su día a día, cómo hizo, siendo un hombre de ciencia, un doctor, para poder abrir su mente y asimilar el hecho de la existencia de la magia, de aceptar lo místico y poder sumergirse día a día en ese campo para nada predecible. Él deseó poder ver lo que Stephen veía, tenía curiosidad por saber qué tan diferente podía sentirse la magia atravesando tu cuerpo y ser convertida en un hechizo capaz de mandar a volar a alguien o de retenerlo en su lugar. 

Entonces la revelación lo golpeó un poco (bastante en realidad) fuerte: él ya no le temía a la magia, y estaba deseando poder conocer más del tema. O por lo menos eso era lo que Stephen despertaba en él.

Cuando el doctor ofreció crear un portal para llevar a Tony de regreso a su casa, él lo rechazó simplemente porque tenía ganas de caminar un poco y reflexionar. El doctor no se ofendió ni pidió explicaciones, algo que Tony agradeció y consideró agradable.

Sólo se molestaron un poco cuando ambos notaron que un par de personas estaban intentando tomar fotos en intentos muy pobremente discretos con sus celulares, y entonces ellos no pudieron darse un beso de despedida. Aún era muy pronto para que los medios enloquezcan y el anonimato de Stephen se vea perjudicado. Así que se fueron cada uno por su lado, Tony de regreso a su edificio y Stephen a buscar un callejón desierto para poder crear un portal directo a su guarida mágica, castillo, Sanctum _algo_.

A penas dos segundos de separarse habían pasado y él ya estaba deseando que el día pase rápido para poder tener esa cena con Stephen.

Cuando Tony se fue a dormir esa noche, aún seguía pensando en el mago. Él sabía que era demasiado pronto y se sentía bastante estúpido al ponerlo en palabras, pero la realidad era que estaba enamorándose a una velocidad peligrosa. No hacía mucho tiempo que había terminado con Pepper y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era tener a otra persona que termine cansándose de él y se fuera porque Tony era un paquete demasiado pesado para que cualquier humano pudiese manejar. Sin embargo, Stephen no era un humano ordinario y también ponía sus obligaciones como Hechicero Supremo por encima de lo personal, quizás con él no iba a tener que vivir dando explicaciones por tomar tantos recaudos, ni disculparse por su comportamiento obsesivo, el hombre parecía alguien con un pasado intenso y un mundo de responsabilidades y traumas también.

Quizás ambos eran distintas caras de una misma moneda y no pudo evitar pensar en sus similitudes de carácter y gustos.

Quizás la vida no lo odiaba tanto si había puesto a Stephen en su camino. Se quedó dormido con una sonrisa y fue una noche de sueños de otra vida.

* * *

 

_Él estaba recostado sobre el cerezo de su jardín. La encantadora música de su esposo inundaba el bosque y como siempre, los animales comenzaron a aparecer entre los árboles atraídos por la mágica melodía. No había nada que le gustara más en el mundo que ver a su hombre componer y tocar su instrumento, sin dudas los dioses le habían dado muchos dones además de su impresionante belleza. Sus manos eran talentosas y ágiles, delicadas y minuciosas, y él las amaba._

_Cuando la canción terminó, Tony aplaudió con entusiasmo y su marido sonrió un poco acalorado, se recostó sobre su pecho y el peso fue más que bienvenido. Sin embargo, había algo que quería preguntarle y que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar._

_“¿Hay algo que esté preocupándote?”_

_El hombre simplemente suspiró con la cara enterrada en su cuello y Tony acarició su cabello castaño, jugando con uno de sus cortos rizos._

_“¿Por qué lo dices?”_

_“La música que compones es un reflejo de tu corazón. Era una melodía magnífica, pero pude sentir un poco de incertidumbre en ella… Por eso quiero saber si hay algo que esté preocupándote.”_

_Pudo sentir la sonrisa esbozándose en su cuello._

_“Eres tan perceptivo… Estoy bien, cariño. Sólo tengo un poco de sueño, no estoy durmiendo muy bien en las noches”._

_Tony frunció los labios con eso. “¿Pesadillas otra vez?”_

_Stephen asintió con la cabeza y Tony se recostó mejor para que aquel estuviera más cómodo. “Intenta dormir un poco, yo estoy aquí… Siempre voy a estar contigo”._

_Con el sonido del viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles y los murmullos de los animales, Tony fue quedándose dormido al igual que el hombre encima suyo. No hubo pesadillas para ninguno de los dos en esa ocasión._

* * *

 Resultó que al final ellos pudieron salir a cenar cuatro días después. Según Stephen, había demasiadas cosas de las que encargarse y que no podía dejar pasar. Tony le creyó, por supuesto, sin embargo no dejaba de estar ansioso por verlo de nuevo y pensó que algo de distracción vendría bien. Así que visitó a Peter, fue a una molesta y tediosa reunión con Ross que lo dejó echando chispas, se reunió con Pepper para firmar algunos papeles y trabajó en el Mark 50, su nuevo traje con nanotecnología.

Así, los días pasaron un poco más rápido y cuando Tony se metió dentro de su enorme closet para elegir lo que se pondría para su cita, no podía dejar de sonreír como un idiota. Por supuesto eso bastó para que Rhodey se burle sin descanso de él. A Tony no le molestó.

“¿Qué opinas de esta camisa?” Le preguntó a su mejor amigo, luciendo una camisa roja de Prada y ningún pantalón debajo. Rhodey negó con la cabeza y se rió.

“Opino que los calzoncillos con corazones no son muy elegantes.”

“No sabes nada, Rhodes. Además, si no le gusta estos calzoncillos tendrá que quitármelos rápido, ¿no crees? Todos ganamos al final.”

El Coronel se llevó ambas manos a su rostro. “Por Dios, no sé por qué estoy aquí en primer lugar.”

“Seguramente para decirme tu clásico sermón sobre el sexo seguro y aburrirme con unas mil preguntas sobre Stephen…” dijo distraídamente mientras se miraba al espejo. Él se fijó en un traje de tres piezas de color azabache y comenzó a probárselo.

“Es que no lo conozco, no sé si deberías ir, Tony. Podrías estar hechizado… Todo ese asunto de las almas gemelas y los sueños se me hace muy sospechoso.”

Cuando se miró al espejo, no estaba muy satisfecho con su aspecto, demasiado formal.

“Voy a estar bien, _mamá_.” Comentó rodando los ojos. “Es todo un caballero, ni siquiera me ha tocado debajo de la cintura y eso que me tuvo encima suyo en mi propia cama”.

Al parecer, Rhodey no quiso comentar nada sobre eso y Tony siguió en la búsqueda del atuendo ideal. Tomó un conjunto de pantalón y saco color vino y una camiseta negra con escote en V.

Ahora sí, bingo. Esa combinación iba llamar la atención de Stephen sin dudas. Además el pantalón tenía un corte muy elegante que resaltaba la forma de su trasero y la camiseta le aportaba un aire casual. Su amigo le dio un pulgar arriba cuando lo vio.

“Sigo pensando que debería conocerlo…” Continuó éste.

“Vas a conocerlo, cariño, va a pasar a buscarme en diez minutos” Se apresuró en arreglar su cabello con un poco de gel. “Además, si todo sale bien vas a tener que ver a Stephen paseando por aquí bastante seguido”.

Rhodey sonrió y le dio su clásica mirada de “si no hay más remedio”.

Estaba terminando de colocarse los zapatos cuando su teléfono sonó y Tony le contestó a Stephen que ya podía pasar a recogerlo a su habitación. Fue muy graciosa la expresión del Coronel al abrirse un portal justo a su lado, poniéndose de pie al instante. Él sonrió para disminuir un poco la tensión de su amigo y funcionó cuando Rhodey volvió a sentarse en la cama. Stephen entró entonces, quitándole la respiración al instante.

No llevaba sus atuendos de mago y estaba más que agradecido por eso, y también de que haya otra persona en la habitación, sino Tony se hubiera abalanzado sobre el hombre. La camisa de seda púrpura resaltaba su pálido color de piel, y el saco resaltaba su figura esbelta. Sus largas piernas sofocadas en pantalones muy finos haciendo juego con el saco.

“Buenas noches, Tony”. Dijo con su voz grave, sensual. De inmediato se fijó en el Coronel y le tendió su mano, Rhodey se puso de pie y la estrechó, mirando al hombre con intensidad. “Y tú debes ser el Coronel James Rhodas, Tony me habló mucho de ti. Prometo no propasarme con él”, bromeó para romper el hielo.

“Pero yo sí que voy a propasarme contigo, Merlín…” continuó con la broma, que sólo hizo que su amigo rodara los ojos. Stephen se sonrojó levemente y continuó con las presentaciones.

“Soy el doctor Stephen Strange, ex neurocirujano, Maestro de las Artes Místicas y más recientemente, Hechicero Supremo.”

Ok, eso sí que era querer impresionar. Rhodey sólo levantó una ceja y contestó “Coronel James Rhodes, como bien sabes. War Machine, miembro de los Avengers y aquel que va a patear tu trasero si le haces daño”.

Se quedaron mirándose por varios segundos, Tony sentía como si estuviera yendo a su baile de graduación y su pareja tenía que ganarse la aprobación de su padre.

“Vaya momento incómodo y cliché, ¿eh? ¿Nos vamos Stephen?”

“Claro…” Le contestó Stephen, sin despegar los ojos del hombre moreno. “Te prometo que no voy a lastimarlo, jamás me atrevería a jugar con él, Coronel.” La expresión de Stephen se suavizó y continuó hablando. “Mi intención es cuidarlo, al igual que tú. Buenas noches.”

Tony sintió su corazón calentarse al escuchar eso, Dios, se estaba muriendo de ganas por un beso. Stephen comenzó a conjurar otro portal y antes de cruzarlo le dijo a su mejor amigo “¿Lo ves? Todo un caballero.” Y entonces el portal se cerró.

* * *

Ellos estaban caminando por las calles de Londres, el clima esa noche era bastante agradable, ideal, diría él. Estaban decidiendo sobre qué lugar ir, y luego de unos minutos deliberando aparecieron en algún pueblo de Italia, con la esperanza de que pudieran cenar tranquilos y que los lugareños no reconozcan tan rápido a Tony. Esa parte del plan falló bastante rápido, ya que la recepcionista casi deja caer su tableta al ver a Stark parado delante de ella. Él le habló en fluido italiano, más que nada para impresionar a Stephen, y le pidió que sea discreta y le dé una mesa apartada del resto. La muchacha asintió y los llevó a un rincón VIP, Stephen también le agradeció en perfecto italiano y le guiñó el ojo seductoramente. Está bien, ahora la muchacha no era la única que estaba en llamas.

Las horas pasaban increíblemente rápido en aquella charla tan fluida e interesante, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que conversó tanto con alguien sin aburrirse y de no solamente de un tema en específico. Ellos comenzaron a hablar de magia y tecnología para la entrada, una botella de vino después se encontraban discutiendo sobre películas clásicas, para el plato principal Tony comenzó a contar su historia. Desde la cueva en Vietnam, hasta el búnker en Siberia.

Siempre había sido difícil para él hablar sobre su pasado con desconocidos o con cualquier persona que no fuera alguien muy íntimo, y sin embargo aún le costaba contar algunas cosas. Con Stephen no parecía ser el caso. Se encontró contándole cosas de las que hace mucho tiempo no hablaba y aunque dejó de lado muchos detalles, más por una cuestión de no querer irse por las ramas y terminar hablando sólo de él, pudo hasta llegar al punto de su pelea con Rogers.

“Nunca me gustó demasiado el Capitán Perfección”, le dijo Stephen, llevándose a la boca un bocado de su _panna cotta_ , y Tony deseó poder saborear un poco de ese delicioso postre en los labios de aquel.

Se quedaron un poco más, incluso cuando ya habían comido lo suficiente. Después el hechicero propuso salir a estirar un poco las piernas y estuvo de acuerdo. Dejó una exagerada propina en la mesa y pagó la cuenta, negándose a que Stephen pague cuando sabía que ser hechicero no era una profesión paga. El otro aceptó a regañadientes cuando Tony le dijo que sólo la camiseta que llevaba puesta valía siete veces más que el dinero que estaba dejando en el restaurante.

Estaban caminando sobre una bonita calle de piedras cuando Stephen comenzó a contarle su historia. Tony ya sabía que era un neurocirujano y del accidente en auto, lo había buscado en Internet al poco tiempo de conocerlo, y luego no aparecía nada más en la red. Él entendió su dolor, escuchó todo muy atentamente y comentó algunas cosas, pero más que nada permaneció en silencio, respetando y agradeciendo poder ser alguien de confianza para aquel. Se enteró de Christine, de la muerte de Ancestral y de lo doloroso que había sido para Stephen, de las enseñanzas de su difunta y querida maestra, del incidente de Dormammu y de lo que tuvo que hacer para poder lograr alejarlo de la Tierra, de las secuelas que todavía tenía que seguir manejando por haber muerto tantas veces. Así que Stephen también tenía pesadillas…

Eran mucho más parecidos de lo que creía, al final. Ambos arrogantes egoístas que recibieron una lección de vida de una persona sabia a la que tuvieron que ver morir, cambiando el rumbo de su vida para bien y usando sus talentos para proteger el planeta. Repletos de traumas.

Comprendió que no eran más que un par de seres humanos rotos a la espera de su otra mitad, cargados de culpa por los errores de su vida pasada, solitarios y hambrientos de afecto.

Tony quería ser todo lo que Stephen deseara, necesitara.

Tony quería juntar todas las piezas rotas de Stephen y reparar su alma, como el mecánico que era.

Tony sabía que Stephen quería curar su corazón y su mente lastimada, como el doctor que era.

Cuando la historia terminó, ellos continuaron caminando en un agradable silencio que ninguno llenó con chistes estúpidos ni comentarios sarcásticos. Su brazo estaba enganchado del de Stephen, y Tony lo miró con atención. Su pálido rostro parecía brillar a la luz de la luna, los mechones de cabello blanco resaltando sobre la oscuridad del resto, los ojos claros curvándose al sonreír, porque notó la intensidad con la que estaba siendo observado y detuvo su caminata.

“¿Qué tanto está mirando, señor Stark?” preguntó el doctor, coqueto.

“Eres jodidamente hermoso… ¿Lo sabías?” dijo Tony, sin poder contenerse.

Stephen sonrió aún más y tomó su mano, arrastrándolo hacia la parte trasera de un edificio bastante desierto. Fue arrinconado contra la pared, en donde Stephen se inclinó para besarlo y Tony quería gritar de alegría, cuatro días sin un beso parecían ahora una eternidad. Atrajo el cuerpo esbelto del otro hombre, pegándose de inmediato y acariciando los costados de su torso, ansioso por sentir algo de piel debajo de la fina tela de su camisa. No fue consiente de cuantos besos ni de cuantos minutos pasaron, él sólo sentía los labios tocándolo, las lenguas compartiendo exquisitos sabores y los dientes a veces chocando y mordiendo. Todo era muy intenso, estaba quedándose sin aire y entonces tuvo que cortar el beso unos segundos.

“Dios, Stephen…” Susurró con urgencia, y el mencionado llevó su boca abierta directo a su cuello, recorriéndolo con desesperación, las manos temblorosas sin dejar de explorar su pecho vestido y su rostro.

Cuando Tony tironeó de la camisa y logró que sus dedos tocaran algo de piel, el hombre más alto soltó una especie de jadeo que lo volvió loco, y de nuevo sus bocas estaban luchando por dominar.

“¿Tu cama o la mía?” Preguntó agitado, mordiendo el labio inferior de Stephen.

“En el Sanctum está Wong. Vamos a tu habitación”, dijo, e inmediatamente se puso el anillo para crear un portal.

Cuando lo traspasaron, Tony arrojó su saco en algún lugar del suelo de su habitación y el doctor hizo lo mismo, una vez más encontrándose a medio camino para continuar con su sesión infinita de besos. Todo su cuerpo ardía, su mente estaba demasiado nublada por las hormonas y su corazón parecía querer atravesar su pecho. No se sentía así desde que era un adolescente y había descubierto el mundo del sexo. Stephen hacía que se sienta joven otra vez, desesperado y capaz de cualquier cosa por obtener un poco más.

Fue llevándolo hasta su cama, sin cortar el beso y haciéndolo caminar para atrás, hasta que sus largas piernas tocaron el borde de la cama y entonces el doctor se sentó en el borde del colchón. Tony se separó para apreciar la obra de arte que era su _compañero_ , los labios rojos e hinchados, la camisa hecha un desastre al igual que su cabello y los ojos brillantes por el deseo. Sentía que iba a explotar si no hacía algo pronto, así que desabrochó por completo la camisa y admiró los músculos del hombre y la piel como porcelana, si bien él había visto hombres con más músculos en su vida (hola, él estaba en los Vengadores) le pareció que Stephen era _perfecto_.

“¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando o vas a hacer algo al respecto?”, murmuró el doctor con voz aterciopelada, enviando escalofríos por su columna. Unos maravillosos dedos largos acariciaron su mejilla y el pulgar rozó sus labios, Tony mordió con suavidad la yema de ese dedo y el otro hombre suspiró pesadamente.

Entonces Tony se arrodilló como si fuese un creyente en presencia de su Dios todopoderoso y con la cara a la altura de la entrepierna de Stephen comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones. Se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba, se encontró con una mirada negra de lujuria y aun así tan llena de _amor_ que si continuaba mirándolo podría formarse un nudo en su garganta. Amasó el bulto duro dentro de los calzoncillos, escuchando el gemido de Stephen con cada caricia, y cuando por fin liberó la erección de la tela no se sorprendió (pero si que estaba feliz) al ver lo grande que era el hombre, por supuesto que iba a ser perfecto en todos los sentidos.

 _“Hora de lucir tus talentos, Tony_ ”, se dijo a si mismo antes de besar cariñosamente la punta de la hombría del otro hombre. Él quería volver loco a Stephen, y se esforzó en darle la mejor mamada de su vida pese a que ya hacía mucho tiempo que Tony no hacía algo así, quizás desde el MIT, pero estas cosas son como andar en bicicleta.

Chupó la punta con esmero y fue metiéndose el cálido miembro poco a poco en su boca, lamiendo la vena del tronco y usando su mano también, su propia erección dolía cada vez que escuchaba a Stephen gemir. Una de las manos del doctor se enredó en su cabello, Tony no dejó de subir y bajar su cabeza, de chupar con ganas y de reprimir las arcadas cuando se lo metía muy profundo.

“Mírame, _hermoso_ ”, dijo aquel, y Tony obedeció ante el cariñoso apodo, regalándole además una sonrisa con la boca llena. “Vas a hacer que me corra demasiado rápido si sigues así, eres tan bueno en esto…”

Salió de Stephen con un ruidoso _pop,_ y continuó masturbándolo con su mano. “¿No quieres venirte en mi boca?”

“Por _Vishanti_ , sí que quiero, pero no ahora, no aún. Ven aquí, aún tienes demasiada ropa puesta”.

Él se subió a la cama y se dejó desnudar, sintiéndose inusualmente intimidado ante la mirada depredadora que Stephen estaba dándole a su cuerpo sin ropa. De pronto, fue consciente de la enorme cicatriz en su pecho y de lo mucho que odiaba mostrarla.

“Es frustrante, no sé por dónde empezar”, bromeó el doctor, quizás notando el cambio en el ánimo de Tony. “Te ves exquisito, cariño…”

Las palabras enviaron la suficiente calidez como para que él decida dejar ir por un momento sus inseguridades. El hechicero terminó de desnudarse y besó sus labios con una lentitud desesperante, los lamió una y otra vez, mientras envolvía con una de sus manos la necesitada erección de Tony, y éste no podía evitar que su respiración entrecortada se convierta en gemidos desesperados. Ambos hombres se acariciaron y besaron sin prisas, disfrutando del roce de las pieles cálidas desnudas. La boca de Stephen estaba sobre uno de sus pezones, y su lengua recorrió las maltratadas cicatrices, ya no sentía vergüenza, sino que las sensaciones eran tantas que su cuerpo no iba poder soportar mucho tiempo más de esa manera, tembló en anticipación cuando el doctor fue bajando por su estómago y se detuvo entre sus piernas. Las separó y tomó una de las extremidades, besando con cariño la cara interna de uno de sus muslos. Trazó un camino que se le hizo interminable hasta que llegó por fin a su miembro, al que Stephen engulló por completo de una vez. Tony gritó abrumado por el placer y los recuerdos de su vida pasada saturando su cerebro, mezclándose con los del presente. Era demasiado bueno, por momentos el hombre se movía rápido y succionaba fuerte, luego lamía y chupaba con suavidad, haciendo ruidos de lo más obscenos.

El ruido del cajón de su mesita de luz lo distrajo, y vio con sorpresa que la botellita de lubricante volaba hacia la mano abierta del doctor. Bendita la magia.

Stephen salió de su erección para abrir la botella simplemente con una mirada y guiñar descaradamente un ojo a Tony. Él podría haber dicho algo ingenioso, o gracioso, pero su cerebro estaba en cortocircuito y colapsó aún más cuando un par de dedos resbalosos y temblorosos comenzaron a acariciar su agujero.

“Si quieres que pare, sólo dímelo, ¿está bien?” Tony simplemente asintió con la cabeza, ansioso por más.

Stephen volvió a chuparlo con entusiasmo a la vez que metía muy despacio los dedos para estirarlo, siendo amable con aquella parte de su cuerpo que Tony no usaba para este tipo de actividades hace ya muchos años. El calor estaba creciendo en su vientre y el placer llegaba a su punto más alto cuando tres dedos entraban y salían de él, y Stephen no dejaba de chuparlo.

“Stephen… Aaaah… No creo poder aguantar mucho más”.

La respuesta del hombre fue aumentar el ritmo, Tony se movió desesperado en su intento de salirse de la boca de Stephen pero el hombre tomó sus caderas con ambas manos, manteniéndolo en el lugar. Él se corrió con un gemido lastimero y fuerte, con zumbidos en sus oídos y un hormigueo placentero en sus extremidades. Cuando bajó un poco de las alturas notó que Stephen se había tragado todo y se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con una de sus manos.

“Qué sucio eres, doctor… ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?”

El hombre se rió de eso, y volvió a hundir sus dedos en la entrada de Tony, para terminar de estirarlo. “Y tú eres jodidamente delicioso, estás volviéndome loco”.

Tony notó que su miembro ya estaba medio duro tan rápido, y en realidad era bastante comprensible dado lo increíblemente caliente que era su pareja y que aquel había sido el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en años.

“Ya estoy listo, necesito que me cojas en este preciso momento”. Stephen gimió ante el lenguaje sucio, y retiró los dedos. Tony se sentó en la cama para poder preparar al otro hombre. Colocó una buena cantidad de lubricante en su mano y comenzó a esparcirlo en la dura y larga erección, mientras buscaba sus labios para morderlos y besarlos con intensidad. Con gentileza, Stephen corrió su mano y envolvió el cuerpo de Tony con sus largos brazos, acostándolo de nuevo en la cama. Colocó varias almohadas debajo suyo y separó sus piernas, una vez más, Tony se encontró temblando por la anticipación.

Stephen fue metiéndose lentamente en él, dolía bastante, ardía con cada centímetro adentro, pero era un dolor bienvenido y soportable, no quería que se detuviera. Cuando al fin tocó fondo, Tony se sintió tan lleno que apenas podía respirar, tantas cosas atoradas en su garganta. El hechicero acarició sus caderas y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, haciendo que Tony gimiera por sentirlo aún más profundo, y poso sus labios sobre los suyos, apenas rozándolo, ambos respirando el mismo aire.

“Eres mío Tony, no voy a dejarte ir nunca, cariño…”

Quizás fue por la forma en la que lo dijo o porque ya había comenzado a moverse, pese a que ya casi no dolía y el placer era desmesurado, pero un par de lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Tony. Al principio fueron movimientos lentos y profundos, algunos besos desparramados por su rostro sudoroso. Luego se tornaron duros y rápidos, y Tony aulló de placer cuando Stephen le hizo el amor de manera salvaje y cariñosa a la vez, el aire se llenó de gemidos y los chirridos de la cama, sus manos se sujetaron de la espalda de aquel, como si estuviera aferrándose a la vida.

Stephen lo besó muy duro y Tony ya estaba cerca, por la manera errática y desesperada con la que lo embestía supuso que era lo mismo para el otro hombre.

Entonces Tony, ya bastante perdido en el placer, notó algo tarde que, de hecho, él estaba hablando.

_"Cuántos milenios he esperado para volver a tenerte... Creí que nunca más íbamos a volver a hacer el amor..."_

Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarse de dónde vino eso, ni cómo era posible que se sienta bastante como _aquel_ Tony y su yo presente al mismo tiempo. Stephen, por supuesto, le contestó.

_"Te prometí que te volvería a encontrar, sin importar qué... Te extrañé tanto"._

Las manos de aquel apretaron con fuerza su trasero y entonces todo se hizo más ruidoso y caliente, ambos ya en el borde. La mano derecha de Tony viajó hasta su propia erección, ya no podía soportar más.

“Eso es, tócate a ti mismo, cariño…”

Un par de movimientos después Tony se vino una vez más en su propia mano y al contraer sus músculos por el orgasmo también pudo sentir a Stephen gimiendo pesadamente, pegado a sus labios, llenándolo de su esencia. Ambos hombres tardaron en salir de la bruma del placer, respirando con dificultad y sonriendo radiantes como los idiotas enamorados que eran.

Stephen se acostó a su lado y Tony se acurrucó en su costado, sintiéndose ahora un poco vacío al no tenerlo dentro suyo.

Stephen se colocó de costado también y los dos pares de ojos se encontraron. Tony quería saber tantas cosas ... Tantas que no podía formar una oración y se encontró balbuceando sin saber qué decir. Esperó que sus ojos podrían ser capaces de exteriorizar, y se dio cuenta por la mirada tan profunda y transparente de ese hombre que estaba teniendo el mismo dilema. Los ojos de Stephen estaban húmedos, brillantes y repletos de emoción, de amor. 

Se abrazaron y compartieron el beso más íntimo de sus vidas.

Sus almas llevaban siglos esperando reunirse.

No necesitaban palabras después de todo.

Ambos sabían lo mucho que se amaban.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios son amor~~


	5. Persecución.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Una escena de sexo al final.

_**V. Persecución.** _

 

Por primera vez desde aquel accidente automovilístico que terminó con sus manos y su carrera como el mejor neurocirujano del continente, Stephen podía decir que su vida era buena. Es más, en retrospectiva podría decir que su situación actual ni siquiera podía compararse a todos los premios, nominaciones, reconocimientos y congresos que formaban parte de su día a día hace toda una vida atrás. No, ese Stephen ya no existía, aunque él guardaba esos recuerdos en un lugar muy cálido de su corazón. Él prefería ver toda esa etapa de su vida como una crisálida, convencido que todos aquellos años vividos fueron con un propósito, que aquella inmadurez espiritual, su arrogancia y egoísmo lo llevaron donde él estaba ahora.

No podía decir que su vida como Hechicero era mala, en absoluto. Estaba plagada de cosas nuevas cada día, aprendizaje del más exclusivo que jamás creyó poder tener a su merced, misiones y experiencias tan excepcionales y complejas que dejaban un sabor único en su cerebro, satisfacción y desafío constante. Sin embargo, desde pequeño había lidiado con una sensación de vacío difícil de explicar, que intentó llenar con estudio y trabajo en exceso, y luego con sus deberes como Maestro de las Artes Místicas y Hechicero Supremo. Con el correr de los años esa sensación jamás desapareció, y eso era lo que evitaba que Stephen pueda admitir en voz alta que su vida no era buena, ni tampoco era mala. Era difícil de ignorar ese algo indescifrable que faltaba en su vida, odiando la estúpida sensación de estar incompleto, a veces perdido, rogando por algo y por _alguien_ que ni siquiera sabía quién o qué era, qué buscar, a _quién_.

Todo eso se esfumó en el momento en que su camino se cruzó con el de Tony Stark, y ahora podía decir que su vida era maravillosa.

El hombre ya estaba instalado dentro de Stephen con una velocidad y profundidad aterradora. Iba más allá de la carne y los huesos, más allá de todo lo físico, visible y tangible. Stephen se preguntó si todos aquellos poemas y frases referidos a amar con el alma hablaban de esta situación, pero dudó que algún otro ser humano pudiera ser capaz de entender este vínculo milenario que unía las almas de Stephen y Tony. No podía ponerlo en palabras simplemente, no podía medir la intensidad de su amor porque no tenía parámetros, era algo que estaba dentro suyo pidiendo y necesitando por aquel hombre que podía aflojar peligrosamente sus rodillas con una sonrisa de buenos días.

Sí, la vida era buena entre otras cosas porque él tenía a Tony (y a Peter también, que se había convertido en una constante en su vida). Luego de ese primer roce de sus manos, la parte agujereada de su alma aleteó en respuesta al estar frente a la pieza que le faltaba para completarse, aún si sonara malditamente cliché en la mente de Stephen.

Meses después, él ya se había acostumbrado a las sensaciones _deja-vú_ y a la intensidad con la que sus cuerpos recordaban las cosas hechas siglos atrás, y a la vez todo se sentía nuevo y único, él nunca podría cansarse de todo lo que Tony le hacía sentir.

Un brazo acarició el costado desnudo de su cuerpo e interrumpió su línea de pensamiento, los dedos deslizándose por sus costillas le provocaron una sonrisa. Estaban acostados en la cama de Stephen en el Sanctum, yaciendo desnudos y perezosos por haber tenido una buena maratón de sexo que los había dejado bastante agotados, pero más que satisfechos. Se imaginó que no podrían despegar sus manos del otro una vez que estuviera de vuelta en su dimensión luego de una misión de cuatro días, y Tony volviera de sus infinitas reuniones con la ONU tratando de negociar las nuevas enmiendas para los Acuerdos. Terminaron reencontrándose unos cinco días después, una eternidad para una pareja aún en plena fase de _“necesito tocarte todo el tiempo o voy a morirme”_ (como había señalado Wong, molesto), y Stephen casi podía llorar de felicidad cuando sus manos temblorosas recorrieron ese cuerpo hermoso y sus labios devoraron hambrientos a su amante.

Un día y medio después ellos seguían en la cama y Stephen estaba seguro que Wong iba a amenazarlo con cortar sus bolas y colgarlas en Kamar-Taj si no bajaba un poco el ritmo de su lujuria o que al menos no fueran tan ruidosos al respecto. Qué podía decir, era un hombre enamorado, y se sentía como un jodido adolescente.

“Pensé que te habías dormido”, dijo, enlazando sus dedos con los de la mano áspera y callosa en sus costillas.

“Bueno, puede que me haya quedado dormido por unos instantes después de ese último rodeo, doc.” Stephen sonrió complacido recordando lo que habían hecho tan sólo media hora atrás y Tony se acurrucó aún más contra él, levantando su rostro para que sus bocas se encuentren. Se besaron sin prisas, disfrutando de la lentitud y la suavidad de sus labios irritados, de sus cuerpos cansados y sensibles. Palabras más, palabras menos, ellos estaban de nuevo haciendo el amor con la promesa de irse a dormir luego para poder levantarse temprano y volver a sus obligaciones. Por mucho que se amaran, ellos sabían que los compromisos que tenían debían ser cumplidos, había vidas dependiendo de ello.

Todo era calor y hormigueante dolor, placer desmedido y sesiones infinitas de besos en distintas partes del cuerpo. Cuando terminaron Stephen ya no daba más de agotamiento y el sueño lo fue venciendo de a poco, acostado sobre su espalda con el agradable peso de Tony sobre su cuerpo.

Sí, la vida era buena. Se preguntó si esto era la verdadera felicidad y una parte de su ser entró en pánico, como si fuese que no estuviera permitido sentirse así de bien, preguntándose cuál sería el precio a pagar, si esto estaba destinado a durar debido a sus profesiones que no garantizaban una vida larga y plena…

Estaba entrando de a poco en la inconsciencia cuando sintió las manos de su amante acunando su rostro y entonces abrió los ojos. Con la poca iluminación de la habitación pudo ver por las facciones de Tony que algo no estaba bien, su instinto hizo que se ponga en alerta de inmediato.

 _“El ciclo volverá a repetirse.”_ Manifestó aquel con voz preocupada, pero ya sabía que _ese_ no era el Tony actual. _“No dejes que nos separen de nuevo”._

Entonces Tony cerró los ojos y se acomodó plácidamente con la cara sobre el cuello de Stephen, que permaneció inmóvil sobre el colchón. Cuando por fin salió de su estado de congelamiento sacudió suavemente el hombro de su novio.

“¿Qu-qué quieres decir?”, le preguntó en un susurro, la desesperación se filtró en su voz.

“¿Hm? ¿De qué estás hablando?” Tony bostezó y levantó la vista, frotándose los ojos. Stephen debía de tener una expresión bastante alarmante si ahora era observado con el ceño fruncido. “¿Está todo bien?”

Stephen vaciló un segundo ante los grandes ojos marrones derramando honesto desconcierto y preocupación. Sonrió con ternura e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ocultar la tensión que estaba alojándose en su sistema. “Sí, lo siento. Sólo una pesadilla que me desorientó por unos segundos. Vuelve a dormir, cariño.”

Tony no compró por completo la situación, pero le dio un suave beso en sus labios y se acomodó para volver a dormirse. Minutos después la respiración tranquila del hombre le dijo que ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

Stephen no durmió en absoluto, las palabras del alma de Tony aún resonando en su cabeza como un bucle sin final.

Todo fue cuesta abajo a partir de allí.

* * *

 

Fue realmente complicado poder encontrar momentos para hurgar entre los muchos libros de la biblioteca sin recurrir al Ojo de Agamotto. Él no lo usó, pero estaba pensando en hacerlo seriamente si podía congelar el tiempo lo suficiente como para internarse entre los manuscritos buscando una forma de poder hacer una regresión que le permitiera ver qué les había pasado a ellos en la otra vida. Qué era eso que iba a volver a repetirse, por qué ninguna de las regresiones que Stephen había hecho daba resultado, qué era aquello que estaba bloqueando cierta parte de los recuerdos de su alma. Investigar exhaustivamente era realmente difícil cuando tenías como pareja a Tony Stark, demasiado inteligente como para no notar las cosas. O quizás Stephen sólo era un mentiroso horrible. De cualquier forma, él ya sospechaba de su comportamiento y lo último que Tony necesitaba era más cosas con las que lidiar.

Stephen estaba feliz con el progreso de su pareja. Al principio las pesadillas eran moneda corriente entre ellos. A veces Stephen despertaba cubierto en sudor, gritando al creer que estaba muriendo otra vez en la dimensión oscura, y otras veces era Tony, que se acurrucaba para llorar en sus brazos. Hablar de sus sueños ayudó mucho, así como también la constante presencia del otro como un cable a tierra, ofreciendo contención y seguridad. Las pesadillas fueron disminuyendo gradualmente, al punto en el que ambos confesaron que dormían mejor que nunca en la vida si estaban uno al lado del otro.

En el primer mes de su relación fue escuchando toda clase de anécdotas y relatos que revelaban que los hábitos de sueño y alimentación de Tony eran mucho peores de lo que él mismo le había contado, sin hablar de sus ataques de pánico y su ansiedad devorándolo de adentro hacia afuera. Él mismo había pasado por todo eso cuando perdió la estabilidad de sus manos. Así que cuando Pepper le dijo “lo veo más saludable, creo que eres una de las mejores cosas que podría haberle pasado”, el orgullo invadió su sistema como un dulce bálsamo, tanto, que casi se sentía culpable por dejar que una sola persona pudiera tener tal poder sobre él.

Ese hombre magnífico poseía el aura más bella y brillante que jamás haya visto, y merecía ser feliz, más que ninguna otra persona que él conociera. Su corazón era increíblemente fácil de romper pese a las apariencias. Ante los demás podía mostrarse como un hombre seguro y estoico, la clásica fachada para los medios, a veces frío y el rey del sarcasmo, pero en realidad siempre le daba al mundo más de lo que debía porque era generoso por naturaleza, protector y sensible, y muchos han aprovechado de esos hechos para apuñalar su bello y desinteresado ser, tomando y tomando de él hasta dejarlo seco. Era un ser frágil, pero fuerte e incapaz de someterse a la derrota, calculador e inteligente, pero también emocional e imprudente, y todos esos matices volvían loco a Stephen, ocasionando un feroz deseo de protegerlo y hacerlo feliz, _amarlo_ hasta su último aliento.

No estaba dispuesto a perder a Tony y no iba a permitir que nada los separe, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Una voz dentro de él, con el sospechoso tono de voz de su querida y difunta mentora, le decía que no debería poner la vida de Tony sobre otras, sobre el universo. Él le suplicó a los Vishanti que jamás deba pasar por dicha situación, pero con el estilo de vida de ambos realmente tenía miedo.

Cuando probó con todas las regresiones de los libros y pergaminos (que en realidad podía contar con los dedos de su mano los que contenían este tipo de información) y desesperado notó que ninguno le fue de ayuda, decidió probar con otra cosa. Era tiempo de recurrir a medidas drásticas. Buscó e investigó sobre las amenazas más urgentes que podrían estar acechando su realidad y armó una lista con cada una de ellas. Bien podría encargarse de todo aquello que tarde o temprano iba a darle problemas, _si la montaña no va a Mahoma_ , dicen…

Wong lo ayudó mirándolo con esa cara de póker de siempre, pero Stephen lo conocía mejor y sabía que si le brindaba su ayuda para tales hazañas era porque podía leer la angustia en su sistema y su aura. Aunque se había opuesto al principio, al final terminó cediendo al darse cuenta que Ancestral solía hacer lo mismo a veces, ocuparse de los enemigos antes de que se conviertan en una amenaza mayor era una de sus tareas, una de las tantas formas de proteger su realidad. Stephen le prometió que abandonaría la misión de inmediato si se encontraba con alguna situación que lo sobrepasara, la Tierra no podía perder a otro Hechicero Supremo y él tenía un amor con cuál regresar. _Una familia... Quién lo diría._

Volvió con Tony al anochecer, cuando terminó con el listado y los preparativos. Lo encontró predeciblemente en su taller y estaba con Peter. Ambos estaban muy concentrados trabajando en lo que parecía ser nanotecnología y notaron su presencia varios segundos después. Stephen se llenó el corazón con la vista de las dos personas que más quería trabajando juntos, del amor y el orgullo en los ojos de Tony con cada pregunta afilada e inteligente del niño, su estómago dando vuelcos con los " _señor doctor Strange!"_ y los brazos de Tony rodeando su cintura distraídamente mientras charlaba con Peter sentado frente a él.

“Se está haciendo tarde, Pete”, le dijo el hechicero al notar la hora que era. “¿Te quedas a cenar? Podríamos pedir algo en ese restaurante que está a dos calles.”

Peter miró su reloj y maldijo en voz baja. “No, lo siento chicos. Mi tía va a hacer lasaña hoy. Estuvo mirando tutoriales en YouTube y está convencida que esta vez no va a quemar nada”. El niño sonrió con cariño, era contagioso. “Ya saben, si no voy se va a poner loca y realmente necesito hacer buena letra con ella”.

Juntó las cosas en su mochila y se apresuró a salir, cuando el muchacho se acercó a despedirse de ellos Stephen hizo algo sin pensar, como un instinto primario y que notó realmente tarde, las mejillas de Peter se encendieron a la par con las suyas: él posó un casto beso en su frente de manera tan natural como si lo hubiera hecho unas miles de veces. Quizás era la familiaridad que los tres habían estado compartiendo últimamente o lo sensible que estaba Stephen con todo este asunto de las palabras de _ese_ Tony, pero no podía decir que estaba arrepentido por haberlo hecho. Peter sonrió tímidamente y por una vez en su vida Tony no dijo nada para arruinar el momento, sólo mostró sus bellos dientes en una gran sonrisa y revolvió el cabello del muchacho.

Le enviaron sus saludos a May y se quedaron viendo como Peter abandonaba el taller.

“Entonces…”, comenzó Tony, ya sabía que debía prepararse para las burlas. “¿Qué pasó allí, eh? ¿Estás sentimental? El niño y tú compartían el mismo color de tu Capa mágica, debiste ver tu cara después de besarlo. Oh, dios fue magnífico, le pediré a Viernes que guarde esa grabación y voy a ponerla en un looper hasta que se me caigan los ojos".

Stephen se rió de las divagaciones de su novio y dejó que el hombre tenga un festín. “Mira eso, maldita sea, tan estúpidamente tiernos los dos. Ya tengo un nuevo protector de pantalla.”

Tony giró su rostro hasta acariciar su nariz con el abdomen de Stephen que aún permanecía de pie, y éste enredó sus largos y cicatrizados dedos en su cabello, sabía que a Tony le gustaba eso.

“¿Pasta?”, preguntó Tony perezoso, aún con el rostro pegado a su túnica y la vista en la pantalla holográfica que repetía el beso de Stephen a Peter.

“Pasta”.

Sabía que debía decirle a Tony de su plan, pero no podía, no tenía el corazón para preocuparlo así. Mientras cenaban, Stephen le dijo que iba a estar ausente por las próximas semanas, que debía encargarse de asuntos muy importantes y que no tenía idea del tiempo que iba a tomarle, pero que iba a aparecerse con cada momento libre que tenga.

Fue una charla bastante extensa e intentaron no discutir, Tony ciertamente odiaba la falta de información y presionaba para saber detalles, Stephen no sabía que más decirle sin tener que mentirle. Ya era demasiado con ocultar la razón real.

"Tienes que confiar en mí, sé lo que estoy haciendo..." Bueno, al menos en gran parte. "Por favor..." Agregó, suplicante.

Tony suspiró, cansado. Stephen supo que ganó, entonces.

"Si te vas a ir por tanto tiempo quiero que te comuniques conmigo con cada minuto libre, quiero ver ese maldito portal en mi taller cada vez que puedas. Quiero que me compenses por tu tiempo afuera y la enorme preocupación que me vas a hacer pasar".

El Hechicero tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. "Por supuesto que sí, lo que quieras. Gracias". Besó los nudillos y Tony sonrió, pero era una sonrisa torcida que no llegó a sus ojos. La tensión en ambos no disminuyó hasta más tarde, y cuando por fin encontraron tranquilidad, se encargó de rodear a Tony con su magia, añadiendo distintos tipos de hechizos y runas protectoras, y escudos invisibles en la casa y en los trajes. Debería ser una defensa bastante confiable.

* * *

 

El viaje de Stephen comenzó bastante intenso, la cacería de Mordo fue lo primero de su lista ya que era un objetivo que sabía que vendría por él tarde o temprano. Cuando pasó más de una semana, Stephen dejó de contar los días por el bien de su ansiedad y salud mental, y se concentró en mirar cada vez que podía las actualizaciones de Viernes y los mensajes de Tony en su Starkphone. Él estaba bien, eso era todo lo que importaba. Varios días de trabajo intenso y sin descanso, al fin tenía la ubicación final del hechicero renegado.

Resultó que su antiguo amigo aún no estaba listo para un enfrentamiento, pero al descubrir los comienzos del plan de Mordo la piel de Stephen se erizó en horror. Podría decir que si lo dejaba progresar un poco más, el resultado hubiera sido catastrófico. Fue movilizador enfrentarse a él, el revoltijo de recuerdos y emociones pasadas con el hombre le nublaban un poco su mente y sus entrañas, la pelea costó más de lo que debería. Mordo quiso jugar con sus emociones, por un momento la ira de Stephen creció a niveles alarmantes al recordarle la cantidad de personas a las que Mordo había privado de su magia y las consecuencias irreversibles para ellas, pero finalmente el raciocinio ganó y aquel terminó en una celda en Kamar-Taj, con las protecciones y barreras más complejas y necesarias como para contener un dios.

Una amenaza fuera, quedaban otras once de la lista. Antes de comenzar con el siguiente ítem, Stephen visitó a Tony y pasaron la noche juntos, aunque se fue antes de que su novio despertara. No creía ser capaz de volver a irse si esos ojos bonitos lo miraban suplicante otra vez.

* * *

 

Los siguientes tres meses de Stephen fueron un caos absoluto. Su cacería estaba consumiendo demasiado tiempo, energía y magia, pero ya había logrado ocuparse de la mayor cantidad de amenazas de su lista. En algún punto, el sobreesfuerzo y el cansancio físico y mental comenzaron a pasarle factura, los adversarios del hechicero eran cada vez más difíciles de derrotar.

Gracias a su habilidad para traspasar dimensiones y con la ayuda de algunas reliquias él podía saber que Tony y Peter estaban bien, y tenía a Wong vigilando el Sanctum para que se ocupe de algunas de sus tareas como Hechicero Supremo suplente, si es que existía tal título. Stephen repetía para sí mismo continuamente que lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien del multiverso y de su realidad, sus motivaciones no podían ser solamente preservar la vida de aquel que amaba con una pasión antinatural, desmedida. Las preocupaciones y la ansiedad eran constantes en su cuerpo, por eso trataba de mantenerse ocupado en extremo, para que llegado el momento de poder dormir algo al fin, el cansancio lo hundiera en un sueño profundo sin pesadillas.

 _Y hablando de Pesadilla_... el nombre de ese horrible ser terminó siendo tachado de su lista, con un par de costillas rotas , su cerebro doliéndole por la magia utilizada en su contra, sus emociones hechas un desastre, y su brazo izquierdo colgando inerte de su hombro, demasiado magullado y lastimado. Si no se trataba en ese mismo instante podría perderlo.

Utilizando los últimos rastros de energía que le quedaban convocó un portal directo al Sanctum y la Capa se encargó de transportarlo, volando con prisa hacia Wong.  
"¡Maldita sea, Strange!" Había dicho el bibliotecario, haciendo aparecer el cofre que contenía la mayoría de los brebajes, piedras y objetos de sanación.

Stephen estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, el dolor era tan fuerte que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero aun así no se perdió la mirada impresionada que Wong le dió a su cuerpo. Demasiada sangre seca y fresca por todos lados, sabía que había perdido peso, la ropa estaba hecha jirones y ni hablar de dicho brazo y alrededores.

"Lo sé, me veo horrible. Al menos pude dejar a Pesadilla y Mephisto fuera de combate". Estaba un tanto eufórico por sus logros, así que estaba en su derecho de ser presumido.  
Wong le lanzó otra mirada aturdida ante sus palabras, y Stephen se desmayó por fin cuando su colega tocó su brazo herido.

Durmió varios días seguidos.

* * *

 

El ansiado regreso a su hogar casi rompe su corazón, porque los ojos de Tony se humedecieron de inmediato al verlo y comenzó a tocar suavemente los moretones y cortes de su rostro. El horror y la preocupación arrugaban sus facciones, pero su rostro se transformó cuando comenzó a hurgar en el cuerpo de Stephen buscando lesiones y aunque quiso ocultarlo, Tony descubrió su brazo izquierdo, que ahora tenía un feo aspecto de piel quemada aunque Wong lo haya curado realmente bien. Las explicaciones no sirvieron de mucho y él lo entendió, también estaría furioso si alguien lastimara así a su otra mitad.

Era obvio que iban a terminar discutiendo en su reencuentro, Tony jamás había querido que se marchara solo y por tanto tiempo, y Stephen no iba a permitir que lo acompañe de todos modos, así que los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

En algún punto de la discusión los gritos se convirtieron en besos desesperados, que luego se convirtieron en una larga sesión de sexo furioso contra la pared, en el suelo y finalmente en la cama. La mayoría de las veces terminaban de esa manera sus peleas, y ésta vez Stephen estaba demasiado ansioso por tener a Tony, así que estaba más que feliz porque ambos eligieran una manera tan placentera de liberar sus tensiones y terminar la pelea.

El familiar peso del cuerpo de Tony sobre su cuerpo lo relajó bastante, una parte del rostro de Tony estaba sobre su estómago. Stephen acariciaba perezosamente su cuero cabelludo y los finos cabellos de su nuca, ambos disfrutando del hermoso y frágil momento. Cuánto lo había extrañado, estar separados a veces se sentía doloroso físicamente, las ausencias parecían infinitas y el anhelo le dificultaba respirar en sus peores momentos.

“Quiero que te quedes…”, susurró Tony, interrumpiendo el silencio y despejando la nube de endorfinas en su cerebro.

“Tony…”

“No, escúchame”, El hombre más pequeño se enderezó y se posicionó sobre su cuerpo, hasta quedar encima del hechicero. “Ya sé que tienes obligaciones, lo sé, yo también tengo mis malditas cosas… Pero esto que estás haciendo… Cada vez que te vas tengo un mal presentimiento. Siento que tienes que quedarte aquí, a mi lado. Cuando por fin puedo verte, cuando vuelves de donde sea que hayas estado, siento que voy a tener un ataque al corazón al verte inconsciente la mayoría de las veces, cubierto de sangre y otras cosas que ni quiero saber qué son. Duermes días hasta recuperar tu energía, o apareces directamente en tu guarida mágica, ni siquiera me avisas que has vuelto porque sé que no quieres que te vea tan lastimado…”

Stephen, conmovido, acarició el rostro de Tony. No se atrevía a interrumpir el discurso de aquel, sabía que aún había más cosas que quería decirle. Y planeaba dejar que diga y haga lo que quisiera, si eso iba a traerle aunque sea un poco de alivio o al menos dejar salir sus frustraciones.

“Me has dicho que lo estás haciendo por nosotros, pero no estás dejándome participar. Yo también quiero proteger esto que tenemos… A lo que sea que te enfrentes, lo haremos juntos, Steph. Sólo… sólo tienes que dejarme que cubra tu espalda.”

Stephen sonrió con tristeza y ternura, Tony sólo lo miró expectante, con los ojos muy abiertos esperando una respuesta. Le dolía verlo tan expuesto, el corazón tan abierto y exhibido sólo para él.

“No es tan simple…”

“¿No confías en mis habilidades?”

“No se trata de eso, además ya estoy terminando. Sólo serán un par de meses más, como máximo.”

Tony suspiró ruidosamente y se acomodó mejor en el regazo de Stephen, sentado en el vientre de su pareja y las sábanas apenas cubriendo la desnudez de ambos.

“Desde New York, Loki, los Chitauri… Hay algo que está acechando mi mente, como un parásito que me devora lentamente” Stephen lo escuchaba atento, asombrado por la cantidad de honestidad que podía encontrar en esos ojos grandes color chocolate. “Te he contado de Wanda, sabes de mis pesadillas. Algo se acerca, puedo sentirlo, y temo no estar listo para cuando eso pase… Y ahora que los Vengadores no existen y estamos escasos de personal, me siento más tranquilo si estás junto a mí. Soy un mecánico y un científico, me baso en las matemáticas, las probabilidades, los hechos... Lo que sea que se acerque, mientras estemos juntos, no tienen probabilidades, les vamos a patear el trasero... Sólo... Quédate."

Stephen contempló en silencio a su amado, tan hermoso y dulce, él quería darle absolutamente todo.

“Eres muy persuasivo, tal vez debería usar algún hechizo para silenciarte”, comentó Stephen suavemente, acariciando los muslos del hombre.

“¿Dicha persuasión está funcionando, doctor?”

El hechicero no contestó, pero tampoco rompió el contacto visual.

“Al menos dime que vas a pensarlo”. Pudo escuchar la súplica implícita en su tono de voz. Era desgarrador.

Stephen se mordió el labio, pensativo y conmovido. Tony tenía razón, pero Stephen era testarudo y tenía demasiado miedo de perderlo.

“Está bien, voy a pensarlo. Tienes varios puntos válidos que no puedo ignorar”, finalmente dijo.

“Eso es”, asintió Tony con una sonrisa tierna, bastante emocional. “Puede ser que ahora ya no me sienta tan molesto contigo”.

Comenzó a mover sugerentemente sus caderas, Stephen reprimió un gemido.

“No te ves muy molesto en este momento”.

“Ah, pero lo estoy. Tienes suerte de que te ame tanto.” Se movió hasta que su parte más íntima y sensible se rozó con la creciente erección de Stephen. “Hasta que no me digas que vas a incluirme en tus misiones o parar de matarte a ti mismo… voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas”.

Stephen se mordió los labios para no ser ruidoso, ya que Tony seguía frotándose contra su dureza descaradamente. "¿Y cuáles serían esas medidas drásticas?"

Hundió los dedos en sus muslos y Tony lo ignoró, llevándose un dedo a los labios como si estuviera pensando detenidamente su castigo.

"Te gusta demasiado verme, ¿no es así?" Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, Stephen tragó ante la mirada felina y depredadora de Tony, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba jugar con su presa antes de devorarla. "Cuando me vengo, cuando estoy en el mejor momento, gritando tu nombre..."

Stephen no reprimió el gemido que escapó de sus labios.

"Por supuesto que sí, mírate. Eres exquisito, tan hermoso... Mi vista favorita, y eso que he visto cosas inimaginables e imposibles entre las dimensiones y el cosmos." Tony estaba prácticamente ronroneando en esas instancias, complacido con los elogios. El bastardo amaba que le acaricien el ego y Stephen amaba complacerlo.

"Entonces eso es, voy a venirme y no vas poder ver mi cara, ni tocarme. Ese es tu precio, Dumbledore".

 _Oh, la crueldad_. Stephen se lamentó en voz alta cuando Tony se levantó de su regazo, teniendo una vaga idea de lo que estaba queriendo hacer. Su erección se contrajo alegre cuando Tony volvió a sentarse sobre él, pero de espaldas. La posición era bastante simple en realidad, pero por alguna razón nunca la habían hecho antes y Stephen tuvo que concentrarse en no venirse cuando se dio cuenta de la deliciosa vista de su trasero redondo sobre su polla. Inmediatamente quiso poner sus manos sobre esa piel suave, pero Tony las quitó con brusquedad.

"Dije sin tocar. Pórtate bien". Esa voz aterciopelada y sensual estaba haciendo desastres en su cabeza.

Stephen tembló de deseo cuando el hombre arriba suyo se movió suavemente, atrapando entre sus carnosas mejillas su hinchada y necesitada erección. Él estaba atrapado, no podía hacer nada más que ver y su boca estaba tan seca, tan a merced de ese hombre perfecto.

La tortura siguió varios minutos, jadeó sin aliento cuando notó por los movimientos erráticos de Tony que aquel estaba tocándose a sí mismo, y solo pudo obtener la vista de la parte trasera de su cabeza, de su espalda y su culo. Necesitaba ver ese rostro enrojecido, sus labios hinchados y exhalando con dificultad, los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el placer.

"Vamos, amor... por favor, _por favor_ ", rogó Stephen, tan duro y ya goteando espesamente, atrapado en el calor y la presión de esos muslos.

Tony se encargó de hacer un show, meciéndose como el más experto, gimiendo suavemente para volver loco a su novio, tan travieso y malvado que era imposible estar aún más enamorado de tanto descaro.

El hechicero suspiró cuando Tony al fin decidió tomar con sus manos su pesada erección, levantándose un poco hacia arriba para alinearla con su mojada cavidad.  
Casi se vino en el momento en el que Tony se sentó suavemente, metiéndolo de a poco hasta que su trasero tocó de nuevo el regazo de Stephen. Tan profundo, apretado y caliente, húmedo con la sesión de sexo anterior. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, luchando por un poco de aire que no parecía entrar bien en sus pulmones.

Comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, todavía sin dejar que Stephen lo sujete con sus manos. Bien, él también podía jugar sucio.

"Estás dándome la mejor vista, Anthony." Había momentos en los que Stephen bien podía hacer uso del profundo barítono que la vida le había dado, y este era uno de esos momentos. Tony gimió entrecortado, realentizando sus movimientos un poco. "Si pudieras verte ahora, las cosas que me gustaría hacerte si me dejaras".

"¿Qué- _aaaah_... qué me harías?", jadeó Tony, sin dejar de embestirse a sí mismo.

El ritmo aumentó velocidad y Stephen estaba muy cerca, pero él no quería terminar aún.

Colocó sus manos en la cintura del hombre y sonrió triunfante cuando no fueron apartadas. Llevó una de sus manos a la erección de Tony y masajeó la cabeza, trazando círculos sobre las gotas se escapaban de ella.

Llevó ambas manos al trasero de Tony y separó un poco más las mejillas, éste jadeó escandalosamente y se dejó hacer.

Perfecto, hermoso.

Él era como arcilla en sus manos ahora, así que Stephen lo levantó hasta sacarlo por completo de su erección, Tony se quejó débilmente, demasiado perdido en el placer de ser dominado y la curiosidad de querer saber qué haría Stephen. Entonces lo atrajo hacia delante, hasta que pudo hundir su rostro entre los perfectos montículos de carne. Tony gritó cuando la lengua de Stephen se hundió en él, sujetando aún sus nalgas, probando y lamiendo sin piedad todo aquello que era sólo para él, para nadie más. Él sabía que probablemente la posición era un poco incómoda, ya que aquel no llegaba a estar sentado del todo en su cara, pero al escuchar a Tony supo que no podría importarle menos la posición.

"Oh, dios, oh, jodido Cristo, por favor, _aaaah_ , no te detengas", balbuceaba sin sentido, gritando de nuevo cuando Stephen metió dos dedos a la par de su lengua y se encargó de echarlo a perder completamente por varios minutos.

Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente volvió a sujetar a Tony y lo llevó a hundirse de nuevo sobre su erección, esta vez con Stephen sentado y con su pecho presionado sobre su espalda, abrazados amorosamente. Tony retomó su movimiento enloquecedor, temblando cuando la erección se metió hasta golpear ese punto dulce dentro suyo. Stephen aprovechó el ángulo y lo sujetó fuertemente de las caderas, embistiendo sin parar, volviéndolo loco, deleitándose con las palabras absurdas que el hombre soltaba entre ruidosos gemidos.

"Vamos", le dijo chupando su cuello, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, "estás tan cerca tú también. Quieres venirte para mí tan mal, ¿no es así, mi amor?"

Dejó un camino de mordidas de amor hasta su hombro, masturbándolo al ritmo de las embestidas y Tony era un desastre tembloroso y lloroso. Estiró su cuello hasta poder verlo bien, casi se vino en el momento en el que vio los ojos brillantes y mojados de Tony, su boca abierta en la búsqueda desesperada de aire y un fino hilo de saliva cayendo sobre su mentón. Su corazón se contrajo por el inmenso gozo de saber que ese ser tan bello, ese desastre caliente era suyo, solo suyo.

Acercó su rostro hasta que sus bocas se enredaron en un beso desesperado. Tony se tensó y se despegó de los labios de Stephen para gritar una vez más de placer, viniéndose muy fuerte sobre sus dedos temblorosos. Stephen lo siguió segundos después, compartiendo el dulce aliento del otro y la cercanía de sus labios, ahogándose en el orgasmo más intenso que había tenido en meses.

Ellos no bajaron de su placer muy pronto, cayeron sobre el colchón en un enredo de extremidades, aturdidos y satisfechos.

"Tú...", Comenzó Tony, aún respirando con dificultad. "Hiciste trampa".

Stephen se rió y abrazó más cerca a Tony. "No pareció importante demasiado".

Estaban muy borrachos de amor, riendo sin aliento como dos tontos. Stephen pensó que esos meses de lucha sin descanso, dolor y trabajo duro valieron muchisimo la pena y se sintió un poco abrumado ante la intensidad del sentimiento. Él podía manejar distintas fuerzas de la naturaleza, energías dimensionales y convocar poderes más allá de la comprensión, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer con el amor. No existía forma de entenderlo completamente, de contenerlo cuando parecía que se estaba desbordando por todos los límites del cuerpo físico, qué hacer con la intensidad de dicha vorágine de emociones que a veces podían causarle terror, miedo.

Él podía no saber mucho sobre el amor, pero ya no tenía miedo.

Y es que la vida con Tony no era buena. _Era perfecta._

* * *

 

 _"No puedes evitar esto",_ alguien dijo en la oscuridad de su sueño. Una voz de mujer, una que no había escuchado antes. Se despertó exaltado y con el corazón bombeando con fuerza en su pecho, notando que el sol ya estaba en lo alto y penetrando la habitación con sus rayos por el amplio ventanal.

Un enfermizo y repentino sentimiento invadió su estómago y se alojó allí, sentía ganas de vomitar.

Una explosión sonó distante, seguido de una alarma de emergencia. Stephen casi no podía respirar y se congeló en su lugar en el colchón, con la mente en blanco.

Tony se despertó segundos después, con el sonido de otra explosión y sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Jefe", habló Viernes, demasiado exaltada para ser una I.A. "Tres naves alienígenas acaban de entrar en la atmósfera. Una de ellas está a dos kilómetros y está atacando la ciudad."

_Oh, no._

El mal presentimiento se apoderó de todo su ser, creciendo desde adentro hacia afuera, helando su sangre, haciendo temblar descontroladamente sus manos y todo su cuerpo.

_Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no._

Un instante después, él estaba vomitando al costado de su cama.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La depresión post-Endgame hizo que vuelva a escribir.


	6. Resistencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, la nave no es de Thanos.

_**Capítulo VI. Resistencia.** _

 

Existían muchas maneras de despertarse en la mañana. Sus favoritas eran aquellas en las que sus ojos se despegaban suavemente y su cerebro descendía con lentitud de la bruma del sueño para ser consciente de la tranquila respiración a su lado. Stephen aun durmiendo era un espectáculo imperdible para Tony. El hombre se veía como un ángel, tan relajado y vulnerable, con sus párpados cerrados y sus pestañas revoloteando un poco en su sueño. Luego de una observación profunda, de estudiar el ángulo de sus pómulos besados por la luz solar penetrando el ventanal e intentar que todos los detalles, hasta los lunares más insignificantes, quedaran grabados en su memoria, Tony solía acurrucarse junto a él y los brazos de Stephen lo envolvían inconscientemente.

Otro favorito personal era volver del mundo de los sueños al sentir cómo su cuerpo era presa del hambre matutina de cierto hechicero muy caliente y cariñoso, que lo tenía jadeando y retorciéndose de placer incluso antes de poder abrir los ojos.

Lo mejor era poder sentir tantas cosas hermosas desde los primeros segundos de consciencia. Fue un cambio más que bienvenido de aquellas mañanas en la que sus labios sabían a alcohol y vómito, o una (o varias) personas desconocidas yacían en sus sábanas y con quienes ya no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto físico o saber sus nombres siquiera. Los dolores de cabeza, la sensación de estar muriendo por paladio. La ansiedad en su más alto nivel, las pesadillas producto de sus temores, la no certeza de saber si estaba despierto en realidad. Los gritos asustados de Pepper y ver a uno de sus trajes arqueado sobre ella, y la amarga sensación de sentirse una amenaza aun estando dormido.

Con Stephen, él no tenía nada de eso. Despertarse con él era la gloria.

Despertarse por el sonido de una explosión y luego una alarma de emergencia, definitivamente no lo era.

La voz de Viernes, angustiada a pesar de no ser humana, le dijo que se trataba no de una, sino tres naves entrando en la atmósfera del planeta. A penas pudo procesar lo que su I.A estaba diciendo, la adrenalina comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el pánico, que subía por cada miembro de su cuerpo y se instalaba en su estómago. Instintivamente estiró su mano para encontrarse con la de Stephen, pero su sorpresa creció aún más cuando éste se apartó en un brusco  movimiento para vomitar al costado de la cama. Tan impropio de él, siempre tan pulcro y elegante, que ni siquiera haya intentado correr al baño era otra cosa de la que alarmarse. Tony no podía cargar con todo ahora.

“Cariño, qué demonios…”, susurró impresionado cuando Stephen se volvió a inclinar para seguir vaciando el contenido de sus entrañas. Dividido entre qué era más importante, masajeó la espalda de su novio y le pidió a Viernes que le informe todos los detalles.

“Una de las naves está sobre la ciudad de Nueva York, hay otra sobre Porto Alegre, Brasil, y la última está flotando sobre Bremen, Alemania. Cada una lanzó un ataque de dos proyectiles al mismo tiempo, al parecer están sincronizadas. Se espera que se lance un tercero.”

“¿Son similares a las de la invasión del 2012?”, preguntó Stephen con voz ronca, limpiándose los labios con una toalla de papel. Eso era justamente lo que Tony quería saber.

“No, el diseño es completamente diferente”. Tras una breve pausa, Viernes agregó. “Acabo de enviar a Dummy a su habitación con el contenedor del nuevo arco reactor del Mark 50, Jefe. Todavía no hemos terminado con las pruebas pero el porcentaje de funcionalidad óptima está por arriba del 92 por ciento.”

“Perfecto, Vie. ¿Estás bien, Steph?”, Tony estaba tan angustiado en esos momentos que lo único que quería era volver a la cama con su novio _(esposo sin papeles, alma gemela, lo que fuera),_ y ocuparse de esa repentina enfermedad que lo tenía tan pálido y nauseabundo. En lugar de eso, estaba colocándose el nuevo reactor de nano-partículas en su pecho.

“Sí, sólo…”, Stephen lo miró fijamente, pareció a punto de decir algo y luego suspiró angustiado. “Estoy bien, tuve una pesadilla y luego estas naves aparecieron de golpe. Demasiado estrés a los pocos segundos de despertar pueden hacer vomitar a cualquiera”.

Fue el intento de broma más lamentable, y era obvio que estaba enmascarando una mentira, pero por desgracia no tenían tiempo para eso. Tony no era idiota, ni tampoco creía en las coincidencias. Intentó ahogar el mal presentimiento que invadía su sistema y se puso de pie, tenía trabajo por hacer.

No llegó a hacer dos pasos cuando las visiones de Wanda invadieron su mente con fuerza, el color rojo y el espacio exterior colorearon sombríamente su ansiedad, dándole fuerzas a la parte oscura de Tony que no necesitaba salir en ese momento. Su visión comenzó a apagarse y respirar se tornó violento, tenía calor y frió a la vez, pero el entumecimiento en sus extremidades no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura del ambiente.

 _“Pudiste habernos salvado”,_ susurró alguien en su cerebro. Sonaba como Steve Rogers, pero también se parecía mucho a su propia voz. ¿Por qué demonios era tan difícil respirar?

“Mírame, cariño. Vamos…”

 _Stephen._ Esa hermosa voz era como un sedante. En las oscuras cavernas que su mente, una pequeña luz apareció.

“Eso es, enfócate en mi… Respira. Vamos, Anthony. Estás conmigo…”, Tony aún no podía verlo, pero sí podía seguir su voz. La seguiría hasta el final de los tiempos.

El rostro de Stephen comenzó a aparecer frente a él, de a poco sus ojos se centraron. Unas manos cálidas tocaron brevemente su rostro, pero luego desaparecieron para poder darle su espacio.

“Muy bien”, dijo aquel cuando Tony pudo lograr un par de respiraciones seguidas. “Respira conmigo. Adentro, fuera. Muy bien, sólo tienes que hacer lo que yo hago”:

En algún momento de su ataque de pánico había quedado sentado en el suelo, y Stephen se encontraba sentado frente suyo. Para ir dejando atrás sus visiones se concentró en el hechicero, observó que ya estaba completamente vestido con su uniforme y la Capa yacía sobre sus hombros, pero sus esquinas se movían inquietas.

Pasaron segundos, tal vez minutos, y Tony se sintió estable por fin. Estaba sudoroso y sus miembros aún temblaban un poco, pero su cerebro ya tenía el oxígeno que necesitaba y al tocar las manos de aquel, pudo sentirse un poco más estable. Todavía tenía miedo, pero no iba a dejar que lo venza, iba a patear en el culo sus temores como siempre lo había hecho. Stephen acercó su rostro al suyo hasta que sus frentes se tocaron y permanecieron allí, Tony agradecía de todo corazón que aquel no le dijera nada, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que debía respetar su silencio.

“Vie”, habló finalmente, aunque con la voz bastante ahogada. “¿Qué sucede con las naves?”

“Ninguna ha vuelto a atacar, Jefe. Parecen estar esperando… algo.”

Bueno, quizás podría cruzar los dedos, ponerse asquerosamente optimista e interpretar eso como algo parecido a una buena señal. Stephen sonrió suavemente y lo besó con ternura. Sabía a menta, por supuesto que la magia podía sacarte el olor a vómito en segundos. Se pusieron de pie luego, Tony pensó que necesitaba un baño, pero no había tiempo para eso.

Tocó el centro de su arco reactor y los nanobots comenzaron a deslizarse de él, uniéndose entre sí para cubrir su cuerpo y moldearse a su antojo.

“Todo va a salir bien, Tony”, le dijo Stephen con convicción, él quería creerle, pero el miedo se filtraba en esos increíbles ojos verde-azules.

Tony _tenía_ que creerle.

* * *

 

Voló alto, estudiando si la nave tenía algún punto débil en el grueso metal del que estaba construida. Estaba pensando de qué forma atacar la inmensa turbina central, cuando una nave pequeña salió de la parte inferior y comenzó a descender rápidamente. Envío un misil a la pequeña cápsula, pero estaba protegida por un campo de fuerza y el misil fue desviado inmediatamente.

Cuando aterrizó, Tony lo hizo también y se colocó a unos metros de lo que sin dudas era la puerta de salida. Stephen, Visión y Rhodey estaban detrás de él unos segundos después. El hechicero dio unos pasos adelante y se colocó justo a su lado. La ansiedad de Tony bajó un poco, la reconfortante presencia a su costado era al menos un pequeño recordatorio que él no tenía que cargar con todo solo, pero también representaba todo lo que Tony no quería perder.

Un hombre vestido con un traje verde brillante y con partes metálicas salió de la cápsula, parecía un humano normal, solo que su piel era azul. Extendió sus manos a los costados de su cabeza, como símbolo universal de no estar armado. Habló en un idioma completamente desconocido y se detuvo a medio camino para tocar algo en lo que parecía ser un panel en su antebrazo. Tony tenía sus armas apuntándole, al igual que todos los demás. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que los escudos de Stephen estaban más brillantes que nunca.

"Lo siento", dijo el alienígena, perfectamente entendible. "Había olvidado encender mi traductor. Venimos de la Gran Nube de Magallanes, somos nativos de Hala. No queremos hacerles daño, solo tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo".

"¿No quieres hacernos daño? ¿Qué demonios fue el ataque de hace un rato?" La voz de Stephen tembló un poco con ira. El comportamiento apenas controlado del hechicero era algo nuevo para Tony, y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso.

"Oh, digamos que fue una demostración. Una pequeña muestra de lo que nuestras naves pueden hacer. Seguro han notado que hay otras dos en distintos puntos de su planeta." El bastardo arrogante no parecía tener ni una pizca de miedo. Todo era tan cliché que realmente quería volarle los sesos con uno de sus cañones de energía.

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres, _Neytiri_? No tenemos ningún árbol brillante por aquí."

"No estoy buscando ningún árbol.” Contestó confundido el alien, pero continuó hablando. “Queremos refugio, solo eso. Estamos en guerra con otra raza, la cual nos rastreará y estará aquí en unos meses. Un planeta cercano y muchos menos civilizado que éste nos dijo que ustedes _terranos_ se encargaron de un ejército Chitauri hace unos años. Bueno, eso es lo que buscamos. Déjenos vivir aquí por un tiempo, ocúpense de nuestros enemigos y nos iremos. Eso es todo."

Tony quería reírse, y lo hizo. Muy histéricamente, ruidoso y con las manos temblando de incredulidad. “¿Sabes qué? Jódete, maldito avatar.”

"Seríamos unos imbéciles si aceptamos algo así, ¿no crees?", Stephen habló, dando un paso adelante. "Nosotros no ganamos absolutamente nada, solo seríamos el blanco de otra raza extraterrestre y que pareciera ser más avanzada que ustedes. Mírate, les temes."

El hombre azul sonrió compasivo. No fue lindo, no era buena señal.

"No sentimos temor de nuestros enemigos, terrano, incluso los más poderosos necesitan descansar una vez. Por si no lo notaste somos _kree_ , incluso para este apestoso planeta eso debe significar algo”. No, para Tony eso no significaba nada. “Te diré el panorama completo y luego les daré unas horas para que lo piensen. Nos estamos quedando sin combustible, eso es todo. No podemos seguir huyendo, nuestro planeta aún está muy lejos y necesitamos un lugar en donde poder quedarnos hasta que alguna nave de rescate pueda venir, y dada la situación bélica de nuestro planeta, dudo que lo hagan pronto. Puede que ustedes tengan tecnología, pero aún son bebés ante nuestros ojos. Nuestras armas funcionan a la perfección, aún con escaso combustible. Si aceptan el trato los ayudaremos a combatir a los _Skrulls_ y compartiremos algo de nuestra tecnología con la de ustedes. ¿Lo ven? Todos ganamos."

“Lo que nos estás pidiendo es una locura”, Tony no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su voz sonaba áspera del desconcierto. “Son unos hijos de-”

“Lo que nosotros estamos haciendo es conocido como _'cortesía'_. No creas, ni por un segundo, que no somos capaces de usar nuestras armas y obligarlos a cooperar para nosotros, no nos costaría absolutamente nada reducirlos a un número pequeño y operacional para nosotros. Lo único que necesitamos es un poco de potencia extra, y sé que podemos lograr eso con solo dejar vivos algunos terranos para operar las armas. Estamos dándoles una opción aquí. Eso es mucho más de lo que le hemos dado a otros planetas… Que por cierto ahora son sólo un conjunto de escombros y rocas orbitando por ahí.”

Tony cruzó una mirada con Stephen, había demasiados pensamientos corriendo detrás de sus ojos, y el cerebro de Tony estaba saturado de información e intentaba armar velozmente algunas estrategias que iba descartando al segundo.

El sonido familiar de unos motores lo sacó de su trance. El hombre azul frente a ellos observó hacia arriba sin inmutarse siquiera. El quinjet aterrizó a unos metros de Tony y los demás, y Fury y María Hill descendieron de él.

“Stark, vamos a aceptar su oferta”. Fue todo lo que dijo el ex director, mirándolo fijamente con su ojo bueno.

“Vaya, alguien con un buen sentido de supervivencia al fin”, expresó el kree.

Stephen frunció el ceño con fuerza, disgustado. “Supongo que hay micrófonos en todas partes”, escupió.

Antes que Tony pueda agregar algo a eso, Fury habló con una fingida calma que no pasó desapercibida para Tony, evidentemente él sabía más de lo que creían. Se dirigió al invasor.

"Ya hemos tenido un encuentro con tu gente hace muchos años atrás. Ustedes tienen que recordar a Vers…"

_¿De qué demonios está hablando Fury?_

El kree pensó unos segundos. "No, ese nombre no es familiar. Me apena decir que hemos estado fuera de nuestro planeta por más de 30 años, la _Inteligencia Suprema_ nos envió a proteger una colonia fuera de nuestro sistema."

El rostro de Fury cambió, pero no podía decir si se había relajado un poco o si en realidad estaba más tenso. "Ella era una gran guerrera Kree y también de la Tierra, nos ayudó mucho en el pasado. Será un placer hacer lo mismo por ustedes."

Tony estaba al borde del colapso mental.

“Fury, qué carajos estás haciendo...”

“Confía en mí, Stark,” susurró con la vista al frente, luego continuó su charla con el otro sujeto. “Sólo tienes que darme varias horas para convencer al resto de nuestros líderes y tendrás tu trato. Sin ataques de ningún tipo, tu gente y tú se quedarán en sus naves hasta que pueda convencer a los gobiernos del mundo”.

“Me parece justo”, dijo el hombre azul, sonriendo satisfecho. “No quiero ninguna sorpresa luego. Recuerden que nuestras armas funcionan a la perfección.”

Tiempo después, todos veían como la pequeña cápsula entraba en la nave gigante, que permanecía allí flotando espeluznante.

Fury suspiró audiblemente y Tony estaba anonado con el acuerdo de Fury.

"Empieza a hablar", siseó Stephen, caminando hacia él. El millonario se le unió.

"Es una larga historia, ya te envié todos los archivos de lo que pasó en el noventa y cinco. Estamos en un problema grave aquí, y antes que comiencen todos a perder su mierda, no, no estoy de acuerdo en dejar que esos malditos se queden aquí, sólo nos compré algo de tiempo."

Fury sacó de su abrigo negro una especie de _viper_ retro, algo modificado para ser de los noventa. Apretó un par de botones, frunció los labios y volvió a guardarlo.

"Lean los archivos, nos reuniremos en el Compuesto para armar una estrategia. Los Acuerdos van a ser un dolor enorme en el culo."

Más de una hora después, Tony y Stephen ya estaban al tanto de lo que había pasado en el año 1995 y de quienes eran los Kree, los Skrulls y Carol Danvers. Resultó que al final las aventuras del tesseracto en la tierra eran más abundantes de lo que Tony imaginaba. Stephen convocó un portal a la biblioteca de KamarTaj, pero no volvió muy pronto y cuando lo hizo Wong estaba con él. Los hechiceros discutían si debían intervenir en gran número o esperar que la emergencia realmente se desate, como Hechicero Supremo debía tomar una sabia decisión, e involucrar a su gente en algo no místico y perder el anonimato eran cosas serias.

Cuando Stephen no estaba en su campo de visión Tony descubrió que la sensación en su estómago crecía aún más, al punto de ser insoportable, y al verlo regresar el alivio recorría su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el horrible presentimiento nunca lo dejó, y no sabía si la sensación se debía al enorme pánico de perder a la persona más importante de su vida, o si estaba relacionado con esa conexión única entre sus almas.

Stephen se veía inquieto. Tony lo conocía demasiado bien, ya lo había visto en acción y por más horrible que fuera la situación, siempre se mantenía calmado y racional. Este no parecía ser el caso. Él no estaba mejor, después de todo había tres naves orbitando por ahí con una potencia desconocida en sus cañones, y quizás era por _éste_ momento que Tony tenía pesadillas en las noches. Él no iba a dejar que el temor se adueñara de su ser, pero mantener la cabeza fría y pensar se estaba volviendo un trabajo increíblemente difícil.

Los preparativos apenas comenzaban y ya le dolía la cabeza, iban a ser horas realmente agitadas.

* * *

Fury, Maria Hill y un puñado de agentes ya se encontraban en la sala de conferencias del Compuesto, y el ex director discutía con los hologramas del Secretario Ross, el rey T-Challa y los demás miembros de la ONU. Vision y Rhodey estaban allí también, sentados en la gran mesa y dejando en evidencia la cantidad de asientos vacíos. Eso era lo que quedaba de los Vengadores ahora.

El Hechicero Supremo fue el primer blanco de preguntas y reproches, ya que durante meses Tony y él se habían burlado del gobierno al modificar todas las grabaciones en las que Stephen era atrapado en acción o simples imágenes de ellos dos yendo a cenar. No querían arrastrar todo el asunto de las Artes Místicas a los Acuerdos, así que cada vez que salían en público su novio lanzaba un hechizo para que se viera como una persona completamente diferente ante los ojos de los demás.

Stephen les dio una breve explicación de quienes eran los Maestros de las Artes Místicas y se encargó de desplegar toda su energía dominante sobre los demás, dejando en claro era la máxima autoridad en cuanto a amenazas mágicas, y que estaba dispuesto a prestar su ayuda pese a no ser su área. Aclaró que si decidía firmar los Acuerdos de Sokovia para terminar cuanto antes con el asunto de las naves kree, iba a hacerlo bajo términos diferentes y poner condiciones, ya que el anonimato era su primera línea de defensa. Algunos miembros de la ONU querían seguir discutiendo, pero Stephen no estaba teniendo nada de eso y fue más que capaz de reenfocar el tema en lo que realmente importaba, haciendo que los demás se sientan como idiotas. Tony quería reírse de sus rostros abatidos, Stephen contra el gobierno era ahora una de sus cosas favoritas (y por supuesto que lo encontró caliente como el infierno).

Fury desvío el foco de atención hacia su persona, poniendo al tanto a algunos miembros del consejo que no sabían sobre la raza kree. La reunión duró varias horas, Tony gritó bastante, Fury insultó a Ross, Stephen amenazó a un par con enviarlos al Everest. Todo muy pintoresco y predecible.

Resultó que nadie confiaba en que la ayuda de Fury llegara pronto, ni el mismo Fury podía dar un tiempo estimado, así que la solución que los representantes de los países estaban votando era la misma que en el 2012, pero los misiles estarían dirigidos a las naves esta vez, y Tony se preguntó si alguien había destrozado la creatividad de estas personas cuando eran niños. Rhodey intentaba que entren en razón, recordándoles que nadie estaba seguro de qué tan grueso podía ser su escudo protector ni que devastador podía ser su contraataque. Tony estuvo de acuerdo, ya había encontrado unas catorce fallas a ese plan en un par de segundos. Por supuesto que las enumeró cuando se las dijo una por una.

El tiempo pasó y no parecían llegar a ningún acuerdo. Cada plan tenía sus pros y sus contras, pero para Tony solo eran muchas formas de fracasar. Si la infame Carol Danvers era tan poderosa como rezaban los archivos, quizás podrían llevar al cabo un contraataque sin arriesgar a los civiles, ya bastante bueno era saber que el ataque de los krees hace unas horas sólo había dejado un puñado de heridos en cada ciudad.

Finalmente la opción ganadora fue esperar, y el tiempo límite decidido fueron unas ocho horas. Comenzarían a evacuar a la población, y si Danvers no aparecía para ayudar, se dividirían en tres equipos y lanzarían un ataque en conjunto. El plan era una completa mierda, pero a nadie se le ocurría algo mejor. T-Challa les brindaría sus naves con tecnología de invisibilidad, se acercarían rápidamente a los objetivos mediante los portales de Stephen y su gente, y arrojarían las bombas más poderosas de Tony, las cuales mantenía ocultas luego de la invasión de New York. Esperaba que el poder combinado de lo que quedaba de los Vengadores, la fuerza de Kamar-Taj, el no extinto SHIELD, Wakanda y la ONU fueran suficientes.

Toda persona dispuesta a pelear se encontraría en tierra y bien preparada para un enfrentamiento, ya que los kree no parecían guerreros fáciles de matar, Tony dudaba que tuvieran mentalidad colmena como los Chitauri y que bastara con derribar la nave nodriza. Pensó en el Capitán, en Nat, en Clint, en Wanda y los demás, deseando que en donde quieran que se encontraran supieran de la situación y estuvieran dispuestos a ayudar. Thor y Bruce ni siquiera estaban en la Tierra, y eran sus bateadores más fuertes.

Cuando la reunión terminó y el temporizador de ocho horas comenzó a correr hacia atrás, Tony deseó que Danvers aparezca pronto y que puedan modificar dicho plan por uno más esperanzador. Pensó en Peter y de lo mucho que odiaba no poder decirle que se vaya a su casa, porque según Viernes el niño ya se estaba dirigiendo al complejo _y por Dios_ , él sabe que necesitan toda la ayuda posible. Quizás Stephen pueda llenarlo de runas y hechizos protectores, y Tony le entregaría finalmente el traje _17-A_ , que ya estaba listo para el niño desde hace tiempo.

* * *

 

 “Viernes, necesito que sigas estudiando la estructura de las naves y la naturaleza de esos campos de energía que las cubren. He estado investigando y no son iguales a los de Wakanda, por cierto, envía los datos que recopilaste a la princesa Shuri. Necesitamos encontrar un punto débil, dame algo con lo que trabajar, Vie.”

“A la orden, jefe”, respondió ella de inmediato.

Tony se levantó de la mesa y se frotó los ojos por el cansancio de tener la mirada fija en sus hologramas. Ya había reforzado su traje y el del niño, y la evacuación discreta de la ciudad ya estaba finalizando. Aun faltaban tres horas para que la cuenta atrás finalice, y no había señales de Danvers. Realmente no quería llevar a cabo el infame plan B, pero tampoco estaba acostumbrado a esperar que otros solucionaran sus problemas así que si debían pelear, al menos iban a dar una buena pelea.

El tiempo de espera era cada vez más insoportable y tanto Stephen como él no habían parado de estudiar la situación, de buscar información, de idear maneras de lidiar con situaciones hipotéticas, de realizar arreglos y Stephen entraba y salía de portales constantemente abiertos a Kamar-Taj, hasta que al parecer ya no supo qué más hacer al igual que Tony y entró al Compuesto nuevamente para cerrar dicho portal detrás de él. Vio que se quitó el anillo y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, llevarlo puesto tanto tiempo seguramente habrá hecho que sus frágiles dedos dolieran un poco.

Solo estaban Stephen, Peter y él en su suite personal del Compuesto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se quedaba en ese lugar, se sentía un poco surrealista. Aun cuando los Vengadores existían, tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo allí. Stephen estaba en la cocina, cortando algunas verduras con magia, perdido en sus pensamientos. Tony se acercó y presionó su frente en el bíceps de su amado, quien dejó lo que estaba haciendo para rodearlo con sus brazos.

“Adoro verte cocinar, eres como una gran Matilda”, le dijo y Stephen se rió entre dientes, inclinándose un poco para besarlo castamente en la frente. Tony sintió ese familiar aleteo en su estómago por la dulzura de aquel hombre. “¿Crees… crees que Danvers llegará a tiempo? Quizás podamos negociar un par de horas más si no lo logra...”

“No lo sé, Anthony. Espero que así sea, y que sea tan poderosa como Fury dice que es”. Stephen se mordió nerviosamente los labios, Tony no entendió bien cómo ni por qué, pero sabía a la perfección que Stephen le estaba diciendo que no tenía un buen presentimiento, al igual que él. Una mirada a sus bonitos y preocupados ojos lo confirmó, y lo único que pudo hacer fue estirarse un poco hacia arriba y adelante.

Se besaron lento y con suavidad, los labios y las narices acariciándose con ternura. Todo su ser se derretía cada vez Stephen lo besaba así, como si no existiera nada más importante que la íntima danza de sus bocas expresando sin palabras lo mucho que se amaban. Una de sus manos se posó en uno de esos pómulos filosos, y la otra mano sobre su corazón. Stephen por su parte rodeo su cintura y enterró los dedos en su cabello. Cuando el beso terminó Tony posó su rostro en el pecho del otro hombre, escondido en un abrazo que necesitaba con desesperación y que sabía que Stephen también necesitaba.

“Todo va a salir bien, chicos.” La voz de Peter los sacó de su trance, y la pareja se volteó para encontrar al adolescente sentado sobre uno de los taburetes del desayunador. Todo su lenguaje corporal indicaba ansiedad y aunque creía estar haciendo un buen trabajo ocultándolo, los dos adultos lo conocían mejor.

“Ven aquí, pequeña araña”, le ordenó Tony, despegándose un poco de Stephen para hacerle un lugar. Peter no vaciló un segundo y se pegó a ambos, quedando atrapado en el abrazo asfixiante de la pareja. “Por supuesto que va a salir todo bien.”

Tony besó fugazmente una de sus mejillas sin dejar de abrazarlo y Peter sonrió, Stephen los apretó más fuerte a ambos y deslizó su nariz por el cabello del muchacho. Permanecieron así por varios segundos, en un cómodo silencio y Tony se sintió inmensamente feliz. Sus dos personas más amadas lo sujetaban con fuerza, ¿qué más podría pedir que un alma gemela y _un hijo_ tan perfecto como Peter? Por primera vez en su vida se sintió afortunado.

Lanzó un rápido vistazo a los paneles holográficos para ver que Viernes aún continuaba con su tarea y no parecía acabar pronto, así que pensó que quizás podrían aliviar un poco de tensión ayudando a Stephen a cocinar. Lo encontró divertido, un momento inesperadamente tierno entre los tres, Tony se llenó los ojos con la vista de Stephen mostrándole a Peter cómo cortar verduras correctamente.

Estaban a punto de comer cuando la voz de Viernes los interrumpió.

“Jefe, llamada entrante de Wakanda, parece ser urgente”.

Shuri apareció en una pantalla, lucía demasiado exaltada y todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Tony se dispararon.

“Stark, con los datos que me envió pude ser capaz de encontrar una manera de desencriptar los sistemas defensivos de la nave más cercana y las tres están enlazadas en un solo hardware. Es increíblemente complejo, son capas y capas de firewall, pero pude entrar…” Shuri palideció un poco más antes de continuar, sólo se tomó un segundo pero Tony lo sintió como minutos en los que contuvo la respiración. “Y ellos… Han estado interfiriendo en nuestras comunicaciones hace una hora, ya saben lo que estamos planeando, y su sistema de armas es… _¡por Bast!_ ¡Ellos acaban de detectarme! ¡Todos tienen que-”

La comunicación se cortó abruptamente y varias cosas pasaron en unos segundos, todas a la vez, cada una peor y más aterradora que la anterior.

Las ventanas se iluminaron con un resplandor blanco y los tres corrieron al ventanal para observar con horror que la nave sobre ellos estaba brillando cada vez más, hasta llegar a un punto en el que mantener los ojos abiertos sin que ardieran era imposible.

“¿Viernes?” Preguntó Tony en un susurro asustado, y la IA no llegó a responder porque dicho resplandor pareció dispararse a modo de onda expansiva, Tony cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo, escuchó el sonido de las extrañas olas de energía y de los miles de vidrios rotos, sintió los cristales golpeando su ropa. Abrió los ojos lentamente, su cerebro trabajando como una máquina descarrilada intentando averiguar qué había sido eso.

Fue cuando tocó el arco reactor de su pecho que lo entendió, y sintió como si una enorme piedra hubiese caído en su estómago, el horror deslizándose por sus extremidades, tocando el reactor una y otra vez y nada sucedía porque el maldito objeto estaba completamente muerto. Miró a sus alrededores y las luces estaban apagadas, la única iluminación provenía del atardecer afuera. La realización lo golpeó fuerte cuando entendió que los kree habían lanzado una especie de ataque de pulso electromagnético mucho más poderoso que el terrestre, y Tony ya no podía usar su traje. Eso significaba que Peter tampoco. Sin comunicaciones, vehículos, armas sofisticadas, nada.

“Tony, ¿qué está pasando?”, preguntó Stephen sacudiéndose los vidrios de sus vestiduras, los ojos muy abiertos y las manos temblando mucho más que de costumbre.

Peter gritó algo muy fuerte, Tony se volteó hacía él y observó con profundo miedo y como si el tiempo transcurriera en cámara lenta, como un rayo enorme de energía  proveniente de la nave atravesaba la sala y todo explotó por los aires. Los disparos fueron continuos y solo bastaron un par para destruir por completo el Compuesto. Todo en unos malditos segundos.

El humo, la tierra, el fuego y los escombros era todo lo que lo rodeaba, trozos del cielorraso derribado sobre él, el estruendo de los cañones alienígenas que continuaban disparando. La cabeza de Tony sangraba y dolía, su cuerpo yacía doblado en una incómoda posición, su conciencia iba y venía, y entonces otro derrumbe lo cubrió por completo.

Él estaba vivo, pero uno de sus pies estaba atrapado entre las rocas y en estado de shock, intentaba sacar su extremidad de los escombros.

_Stephen. Peter. Stephen. Peter. Stephen. Peter._

Ese era su mantra ahora, el dolor no era nada comparado con el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Gritó los nombres de ambos pero ninguno respondió, el sonido de los impactos y explosiones hacía que su voz no se escuchara lo suficiente alto.

Tras un tirón bastante fuerte al fin logró sacar su pie, empujó una roca que estaba presionando contra sus costillas (estaban rotas, estaba seguro), y se levantó para buscarlos. Ellos tenían que estar bien, ellos iban a estar bien. Sólo un par de lesiones, ellos podían salir de eso.

Intentó no mirar a sus alrededores, pero falló miserablemente. El lugar era irreconocible, no quedaba casi nada de las estructuras, todo el verde césped de los jardines había sido cubierto con escombros y fuego. A penas podía caminar, pero vaya que podía usar sus pulmones. Se deslizó arrastrando su pie derecho, que sangraba, mientras buscaba alguna señal del niño y su amado. Gritó desgarrado sus nombres, no podían estar lejos, ellos tenían que estar en algún lugar cercano entre todos los restos del edificio.

Una pila de rocas comenzó a moverse, Tony arrastró su pie y luego saltó hasta que pudo llegar y se abalanzó sobre ellas, sacando las más superficiales. La mano de Peter se asomó entre ellas y el corazón de Tony se sacudió con violencia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo ayudaba a salir. El muchacho empujó una roca enorme que él jamás podría haber movido, y eso indicaba que a pesar de la herida en sus labios y nariz, el niño estaba bien. Peter se abalanzó sobre él al segundo, abrazándolo, también con los ojos húmedos del miedo.

“Señor Stark, nuestros trajes… ¿Dónde está el señor Strange?”, preguntó temeroso, Tony no pudo contener un sollozo. ¿Por qué no podía ser más fuerte?

“En algún lugar de aquí, ayúdame a buscarlo.” Peter se incorporó inmediatamente, su visión se movía con rapidez en los alrededores, su cabeza se inclinaba mientras buscaba y Tony sabía que estaba intentando hacer uso de sus sentidos arácnidos.

“¡Allí!”, gritó, y corrió hacia una pila de rocas y columnas derribadas no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Tony lo siguió, lo más rápido que pudo con sus lesiones. Había un enorme agujero más adelante, el sonido de otra explosión sonó bastante cerca e hizo retumbar los cimientos una vez más. Algo rojo y pequeño se movía entre las rocas, conteniendo el aliento vio que se trataba de la Capa de Levitación.

Peter levantó sin mucha dificultad las rocas más grandes, Tony se sentía tan impotente sin su traje y las heridas, teniendo que ver al niño cargar con todo sin poder ayudar. Instantes más tarde, la Capa salió disparada del lugar, manteniendo a su maestro envuelto como un burrito. Flotó hasta estar al lado de Tony y depositó a Stephen en el suelo. Tenía una herida bastante fea en la nuca, pero al parecer eso era todo, la reliquia lo había protegido de peores daños. Sin embargo, estaba inconsciente.

No muy lejos se escucharon gritos y disparos, seguramente los kree ya habían bajado y estaban luchando con los agentes de SHIELD que aún estaban con vida y los discípulos de Stephen que él había traído horas antes para ayudarlo con el ya imposible plan B. Pensó en Rhodey y Fury sepultados en algún lugar de los escombros, deseó que Vision esté bien para ayudar con la lucha.

Palmeó las mejillas del hechicero, hasta que la urgencia hizo que tuviera que abofetearlo con fuerza y por suerte funcionó. Stephen se incorporó, Tony sintió que el aire volvía a entrar en sus pulmones una vez más. Todo lo que quería era abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo, pero aquel se puso de pie rápidamente, evaluando los daños con una mirada de devastadora desesperación.

“Tenemos que ir a Kamar-Taj, ahí estarán seguros. Sin sus trajes…”, buscó entre sus túnicas rotas y palideció mucho más al no encontrar el anillo. “Debe haberse caído cuando me derrumbé con el primer disparo, antes que la Capa me envuelva”.

_Sin portales, entonces._

“Uh, ¿chicos?”, susurró Peter, ambos hombres se voltearon para ver que un grupo de al menos cinco krees que acercaban corriendo hacia ellos. Pequeñas naves volaban en el cielo, más allá todo era un campo de batalla y Tony creyó haber visto a Vision volando entre las naves. Un segundo después ellos estaban disparando y Stephen logró convocar un escudo delante de los tres. Los guerreros extraterrestres se movieron demasiado rápido, Tony observó con horror como uno de ellos saltaba imposiblemente alto hasta aterrizar por detrás del escudo de Stephen y Peter comenzó a luchar con él cuerpo a cuerpo. El tipo era bastante grande, pero su niño no era débil, y le propinó patadas y golpes hasta que el arma que estaba cargando se soltó de su espalda. Tony se abalanzó a ella y la tomó entre sus manos, le tomó una milésima de segundo averiguar cómo funcionaba hasta que comenzó a disparar al resto del grupo que ya estaba frente suyo, se refugió detrás de lo que quedaba de una pared. Intentó comunicarse con Fury o quien fuera que pueda servir de apoyo, pero por supuesto las comunicaciones estaban fritas.

Stephen convocó un cuchillo de energía naranja en una mano y un látigo en la otra, comenzó a pelear con tres guerreros mientras Tony les disparaba y esquivaba los disparos. Peter llamó su nombre y le lanzó otra arma, que rápidamente levantó del suelo mientras esquivaba otro ataque.

Una mujer azul se acercó a él, sabía que estaría perdido en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que utilizó ambas armas a la vez para lograr un disparo certero. Su puntería era buena pero ella era rápida y resistió a la potencia de unos cuatro disparos. Entonces otro guerrero corrió rápidamente hacia él y traspasó con su cuerpo la pared que estaba sirviéndole de fuerte, lo tomó por su ropa y lo lanzó por los aires. Cayó como un saco de patatas sin gracia, sólo el arma más pequeña cayó lo bastante cerca, y con gran dificultad se estiró para tomarla. La mujer pisó su mano y golpeó su rostro, un dolor sordo invadió su cara, junto con un zumbido en sus oídos y estrellas en su visión.

Oyó a Stephen gritar su nombre y giró su rostro hacia él, vio que Stephen hacía un gesto con su brazo y decía algo inaudible, el hombre azul lo pateó en sus costillas rotas y Tony se quedó sin aire por el dolor. Justo antes de otro golpe, la Capa se deslizó delante de él y se envolvió sobre la cabeza del enemigo, la mujer se distrajo con la reliquia e intentó ayudar a su compañero. Fue el movimiento que Tony necesitó, tomó el arma del suelo y disparó a la mujer en el pecho reiteradas veces hasta que logró derribarla. Stephen y Peter estaban luchando unos metros más allá contra media docena de krees, uno de ellos era grande como Hulk y tenía una lanza, la situación no pintaba para nada bien, el niño sólo tenía su fuerza y Stephen no tenía ni su anillo y ni su Capa puesta ya que decidió proteger a Tony con ella, que por cierto aún intentaba ahogar al tipo. Quiso ayudarlos, pero notó que el arma ya no tenía disparos. Quería gritar de frustración e impotencia.

En ese momento un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el cielo, seguido por un resplandor dorado y todos miraron hacia arriba. Algo voló hacia la nave alienígena a toda velocidad, dejando una estela luminosa en su vuelo y entonces atravesó el escudo sin problemas, así como también a la misma nave. Estalló en una explosión, entonces ese _alguien_ volvió a desplazarse a través de ella para continuar despedazándola. Esa debía ser Carol Danvers, Tony se rió como un desquiciado ante la mirada de horror de los kree. Stephen aprovechó ese instante de distracción y conjuró un rayo púrpura bastante poderoso que barrió al menos a cuatro de ellos, pero eso llamó la atención de otros que estaban cerca y comenzaron a disparar. Observó que la única columna enorme que permanecía en pie estaba siendo atacada estratégicamente por sus enemigos, hasta que finalmente comenzó a caer sobre Tony. Peter apareció justo a tiempo para sujetarla con sus manos desnudas, pero el niño temblaba de pies a cabeza, probablemente ya estaba herido. La Capa pareció vacilar por unos instantes entre ir hacia su maestro o quedarse allí con ellos, pero finalmente se extendió delante de Tony y Peter para cubrirlos de más disparos.

Peter logró lanzar hacia un costado la columna, haciendo retumbar el suelo, luego cayó de rodillas, jadeando muy cansado. Tony estiró el cuello sobre la tela roja para observar a Stephen peleando y deseó con desesperación poder tener su traje, el hechicero no era especialmente bueno en ataques de corto alcance, más aun con tal cantidad de enemigos que no paraban de llegar. El hechicero hizo un movimiento con sus manos y el collar que siempre solía llevar en su cuello se abrió revelando una luz verde (la piedra del Tiempo, recordó de sus muchas charlas), pero un guerrero se lanzó hacia adelante golpeándolo con fuerza, Stephen cayó y el collar volvió a cerrarse. Los golpes de los enemigos eran demasiado rápidos como para dejarlo convocar hechizos libremente. La Capa voló hacia su maestro y atacó al que estaba sobre él.

“Debemos ayudarlo”, dijo Peter con un hilo de voz, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Tony necesitaba llegar a él, necesitaba un arma, necesitaba-

“¡Allí están los otros terranos!”, gritó una enemiga.

De fondo, todos sintieron a la nave gigantesca impactando contra el suelo, pero no hubo tiempo de distraerse, ya que un objeto metálico y con luces rojas fue arrojado en donde se encontraban Tony y Peter, inconfundiblemente se trataba de una granada. Apenas pudo reaccionar, todo lo que hizo fue mirar a Stephen que aun yacía en el suelo, a varios metros suyo.

Sus ojos eran puro miedo, crudo terror dibujándose en sus facciones y Tony no quería morir así, con la vista aterrorizada de Stephen como última imagen.

Sólo que no murió.

El hechicero realizó un rápido movimiento de sus manos y un campo de fuerza los cubrió a Peter y a Tony en una burbuja naranja de magia que brotaba de sus manos en un flujo constante. La granada explotó y todo estalló en llamas a su alrededor, pero ellos estaban ilesos. Stephen estaba poniéndose de pie con dificultad, la mano aún extendida y alimentando los campos de fuerza para que el fuego no alcance a ninguno de los dos, cuando la misma kree de antes gritó:

“No tenemos tiempo para esto, hay que buscar a quien destrozó nuestra nave”, y apuntó al hechicero con su arma. La Capa se abalanzó sobre la mujer pero el disparo igualmente se efectuó y aunque estaba destinado a la cabeza de Stephen, la desviación logró darle en la mano que mantenía los escudos protectores de Peter y Tony.

Stephen gritó, un chorro de sangre brotó de la palma de su mano y los escudos desaparecieron. El estómago de Tony se contrajo en la sensación más horrible de su vida, el mal presentimiento que había tenido todo el día aumentó en ese instante a un nivel imposible. El fuego los envolvió a ambos, Tony intentó correr hacia adelante pero su pie lastimado se lo impidió, Peter tomó su brazo y cargó con su peso, corriendo lo más rápido que podía a través de las llamas.

Al salir de ese infierno de fuego, Tony observó que Stephen aún continuaba peleando con una sola mano buena y el rostro cubierto de sangre con el kree que tenía la lanza, mientras que la Capa se encargaba de otros dos más pequeños, y parecía no poder manejar bien la situación. Peter lo depositó en el suelo con cuidado y corrió hacia Stephen, sin embargo, a pesar de la velocidad inhumana del muchacho no logró llegar a tiempo y Tony presenció el espectáculo más desgarrador y grotesco de su vida.

El tipo grande y azul levantó su lanza y con un movimiento furioso y veloz, atravesó el pecho de Stephen justo en su corazón. Peter gritó y saltó hacia adelante para patear salvajemente al alienígena, Stephen se desplomó en el suelo sin gracia, inerte.

La realidad alrededor de Tony pareció disolverse. No podía escuchar nada, todo estaba ahogado con el zumbido que apareció retumbando en su cabeza, mientras se arrastraba hacia el amor de su vida que no había vuelto a moverse. Sintió como si estuviera muy lejos, más ondas de energía estaban siendo lanzadas por encima de su cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo vio un destello dorado que se movió con rapidez. El siguió arrastrándose y gateando hacia adelante, nada más que eso importaba, hasta que sus manos hicieron contacto con la sangre espesa y caliente que crecía como un pequeño lago siniestro y oscuro alrededor de Stephen.

Un sordo dolor en su pecho lo dejó sin respirar cuando al fin sus manos se posaron sobre el torso del Hechicero, que apenas se movía y no era para nada coordinado, como si el aire ya no llegara a sus pulmones. Tony temblaba, miró el rostro cubierto de sangre de su amor, de su todo, y pudo ver que la vida lo estaba abandonando demasiado rápido. El ancho de la lanza era más grande que su puño y estaba empalado justo en donde su corazón se supone que debe estar.

"Yo...", dijo Stephen con un hilo de voz, la sangre que brotaba de su boca lo estaba ahogando. " _vol_ - _volveré a encontrarte_ ".

Y entonces, en un instante que duró tal vez una eternidad, dejó de respirar, de moverse.

Su mirada verde-azul estaba enfocada en la nada, sus ojos antes profundos y llenos de amor ahora estaban vacíos, y ningún atisbo de aliento cálido salía de su boca ligeramente abierta. Temblando y con más terror del que nunca presenció en su vida, dirigió dos de sus dedos a su elegante y blanco cuello de cisne, sólo para encontrar que ya no había pulso, ya nada corría por sus venas. 

Todo esto tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla, la peor de su vida, sólo quería despertar y sentir a Stephen a su lado, envolviéndolo con sus fuertes brazos, secando sus lágrimas mientras le decía que nada era real, que siempre iba a estar a su lado sin importar qué. 

Tony sintió que esa misma arma que había atravesado el corazón de su Stephen ahora estaba clavada en el suyo, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lágrimas nublaban su visión, mientras su alma se retorcía en infinita agonía.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se viene angustia de la pesada, pero aun quedan cuatro capítulos más y todo puede suceder. ¡El verdadero drama apenas comienza!  
> Déjenme saber qué les pareció esto, ya que no fue fácil de escribir.  
> Gracias por leer!  
> Reviews y kudos son inspiración. ♥


End file.
